Meeting the Vongola!
by Katsuri-san
Summary: 'J'avais toujours été une fille comme les autres. Quelqu'un dont la vie semblait tracée d'avance.' Oui, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. 'On m'appelle Donna.' Bien que ce ne soit pas mon vrai nom, qui n'a aujourd'hui plus d'importance. 'L'histoire qui suit est la mienne mais elle aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Y compris vous.' Prequel à ma fic "Meeting a Hitman!" OC.
1. Prologue

**Salut, la populace ! Dire que je ne connaissais que de nom ce fandom il y a moins d'un mois *soupir* Je tente maintenant une fic avec un OC parce que ça m'a l'air assez pauvre dans les pays francophones. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, c'est ce qui motive l'auteur.**

**Le prologue est court, c'est normal. Le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster. Tout va dépendre des réactions… **

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction (sauf le personnage principal, Donna, et le principe des Nomades) sont la propriété d'Akira Amano. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

**Maintenant que le disclaimer de la fic est fait… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'avais toujours été une fille comme les autres. Voir même un peu plus bizarre que la moyenne.

Vous savez, celle qui ne peut plus arrêter de lire un manga quand elle l'a commencé, qui s'isole dans un coin de la classe le jour de la rentrée et qui préfère parfois la compagnie de ses chats à celles d'êtres humains. Une fille banale, sur laquelle le regard du sexe opposé ne s'arrête jamais ou presque. Une fille avec des problèmes de famille, des amis calmes ou déjantés, des rêves à accomplir. Une fille avec une vie toute simple.

Oui, mais voilà, il y avait une chose que j'ignorais. _On ne doit jamais fuir une épreuve_.

Cela a été dur, cruel même. C'était totalement différent de ce à quoi j'aurais pu penser et cela a changé le cours de ma vie tranquille et ennuyeuse. _Au bout de ce chemin, il y a la mort. Souvent. Et la douleur. Toujours. Quand bien même parfois une flamme d'énergie permet, invraisemblablement, de survivre._

On m'appelle Donna. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, bien sûr : aucun des prénoms des proches que je vais citer dans ce récit ne le sont. Celui qui m'a été offert à la naissance par mes parents n'a aujourd'hui plus d'importance, dans ce monde si proche et si différent. Après tout, ce que je vais vous raconter est une histoire qui se chuchote d'oreille à oreille dans le silence des nuits sans lune.

_Rêve. Paix. Voyage._

Les maître-mots de ce qui m'a choisi par pur hasard.

_L'Ordre des Nomades._

Vous pensez que je n'ai pas toute ma tête ? Bien sûr que je suis folle. Qui ne le devient pas en côtoyant pendant des années les Vongola ?

L'histoire qui suit est la mienne mais elle aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. _Y compris vous_.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Review ? alleeeez, pour encourager une nouvelle fanfic sur ce fandom (où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds...) :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 des aventures de celle que l'on nomme Donna. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la fic. Au fait, pas que je veuille vous poussez encore plus à laisser des reviews (naaaan !), mais je tiens à signaler que les suggestions des personnages que vous voulez voir apparaître ou le couple principal (Donna/ ?) peuvent être prises en compte. Bien sûr, les membres de la Varia seront les plus présents dans l'ensemble de la fic (je mets un veto sur Levi ou Mammon pour le couple principal, eurk ! Je n'aborde même pas Lussuria…). Alors, n'hésitez pas !**

**Disclaimer : Donna, sa famille, l'Ordre des Nomades et Mina sont ma propriété exclusive. Le reste appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

- Ma chérie ! Il est déjà 11 heures, tu devrais aller te coucher : tu as cours à 8 heures demain, non ? m'apostropha quelqu'un depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Ma mère. Encore. Je soupirais, arrêtée en plein dans mon élan de lectrice assidue. On était dimanche et j'avais passé une partie de l'après-midi sur mon PC à dévorer des fanfictions. Le tout avec des ost en musique de fond. Eh oui, on est fan finie de manga ou on ne l'est pas.

- Ouais, je sais, j'arrête dans 5 minutes.

- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a une demi-heure, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Et il y a une heure, aussi. Et…

Re-soupir. Je finissais le chapitre que j'avais commencé et fermais ma fenêtre internet à regret avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur portable. Mon sac de cours était déjà prêt (il y a pas grand-chose à mettre quand on va à la fac…), j'allais donc me mettre au lit après avoir dit bonsoir à ma mère. Je tournais et retournais dans ma tête divers scénarios que je n'avais pas eu le temps ou l'envie d'écrire, repensais à certains mangas, laissais une place à un des chats et finalement m'endormais.

_**C'est là que tout a commencé.**_

_Il faisait noir. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Ce qui l'était plus, c'est que quand bien même j'entendais des gens parler autour de moi, j'étais incapable de bouger le petit doigt._

_- Aaaah, mais d'où vient cette enfant ? Qui l'a amené ici ? questionna vivement une voix criarde._

_- VOIIIIIIII ! MINA ! Je suis sûr que c'est encore ta faute !_

_Ouch, mes pauvres tympans… Une minute, j'ai bien entendu « VOI » ?!_

_- Pas du tout, s'écria une voix étrangère toute fluette (sûrement une petite fille). Même si je me doute de comment elle a atterri ici, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça._

_- VOIIII ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'énerva encore la deuxième personne._

_Je la connaissais mais j'étais bien incapable de me rappeler d'où._

_- J'expliquerais ça plus tard. En tous cas, repris la fillette, il faut vite la mettre en soins intensifs. Je crois que le mieux serait la cuve._

_- La cuve ? releva une voix suave, un peu atone. Tant mieux, ça coûtera moins cher sur le long terme : contrairement aux soins hospitaliers, elle n'aura que le strict minimum pour survivre._

_- Oui… d'autant plus que cet état va sans doute durer longtemps. Nous devrions attendre le réveil de Xanxus avant d'agir autrement._

_- Shishishi. Il y en a un qui va avoir une mauvaise surprise en sortant de la glace._

_- VOIIII ! Un peu de respect, gamin !_

_Des bruits de pas s'approchant de moi, éclipsant le reste de cette troupe animée. Une main douce qui caressant ma joue. Je sentis comme un sourire sur son visage._

_- Bienvenue parmi nous, nouvelle Initiée, chuchota l'enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger de ces grosses brutes. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves…_

_Le silence. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Même si j'entendais et retenais tout, mon cerveau était trop engourdi pour faire autre chose. Alors, je fis tout ce que je pouvais. Je mémorisais. La sensation de l'eau sur mon corps nu, les tuyaux qui m'enserraient, l'oxygène qui rentrais de force dans mes poumons via un masque, le silence. Toujours le silence._

_Et puis, une éternité plus tard, le bruit revint._

_Il y eut une sorte d'explosion enfin, je crois plutôt que quelqu'un venait de défoncer une porte._

_- C'EST QUOI CA ?!_

_Une voix d'homme, grave et coléreuse. Il devait être assez jeune mais je n'en étais pas sûre. La vingtaine, peut-être._

_- Shishishi. J'avais bien dit que ça le mettrait en rogne. Après tout, cette fille a squatté dans le manoir pendant deux bons mois sans qu'il le sache._

_- Boss, s'il vous plaît…_

_- REPONDEZ-MOI ! hurlait l'hystérique._

_- Mina a dit qu'elle l'expliquerait quand vous vous réveilleriez, osa un autre homme que je n'avais pas entendu jusqu'alors._

_- MAIS ELLE EST PAS LA ! Si vous avez pas d'explications à me donner, je vais juste exploser cette machine et ce déchet avec !_

_- Boss, une cuve coûte cher, alors contenez-vous, je vous en prie…_

_Apparemment, ma vie créait débats. Tant pis, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger et ma tête était loin de fonctionner correctement. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les laisser faire, tout compte fait._

_- C'est une _Nomade.

_La fillette. Elle était revenue, tout comme le silence dans le groupe bruyant._

_- Une Nomade, ce déchet ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

_L'hystérique avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé néanmoins, je le sentais toujours sur le point d'exploser._

_- Nope. Elle est arrivée ici il y a deux mois, un an jour pour jour après la mort du vieux Dick. Ça devrait être la nouvelle chargée de la zone._

_- Vraiment ? questionna la voix avare. Elle n'a pas l'air si extraordinaire que ça. Je dirais même que cette gamine est plutôt insignifiante et fragile._

_- Comme un peu tous les Marcheurs à leurs débuts. On est choisis par hasard, après tout, soupira la fillette. Moi aussi, j'ai été comme ça, il y a longtemps._

_- Shishishi… Nan, contredit une voix d'adolescent, je dirais plutôt que t'es restée qu'une sale gosse écervelée et capricieuse._

_- Tu peux parler, prince déchu._

_Bruit de lames qu'on dégaine._

_- VOIIIII ! Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le dehors ! Je me suis déjà fait engueuler par le Neuvième le mois dernier à cause de la casse que vous faites. On est censé faire profil bas pour le moment avec le retour du boss. Vous vous déchaînerez sur le mobilier une fois que le boss sera devenu le Dixième !_

_- Tu ferais mieux de te compter dans le tas, abruti de requin, continua l'adolescent. Tu es celui qui fait le plus de dégâts ici._

_- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !_

_En moins de dix secondes et trois protestations étouffées plus tard, le silence revint. Presque. L'hystérique soupira et vint près de là où je me trouvais._

_- Une Nomade, hein ? déclara-t-il après un long moment. Tu pourrais peut-être devenir intéressante, pour un déchet._

… _Bizarre, sa manière de parler me rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de me souvenir qui.  
_

_L'hystérique partit au bout de quelques minutes, me laissant une nouvelle fois avec le silence. Seule._

_Des milliers d'éternités passèrent. Je perdais totalement le cours du temps et malgré mon enregistrement perpétuel, je sombrais. Plus de sentiment, ni de chaleur ou de souvenir. Un monde entièrement sonore autour de moi, qui risquait de me faire perdre l'esprit._

_**Pas encore. Pas encore. Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de te réveiller.**_

_C'est ce que cette voix n'arrêtait pas de me dire la seule voix dont je mettais en doute l'existence. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait (peut-être de partout à la fois ?) ni à qui elle appartenait. Je savais juste qu'elle déciderait de mon réveil._

_Alors, j'attendis._

_Je n'étais plus rien. L'ombre d'un humain, sans sexe ni sentiment. A peine un cœur qui bat. Durant toute l'existence d'un Univers. Mais, enfin, tout se précipita. L'eau laissa place à l'air, le masque à oxygène disparut, les tuyaux furent enlevés._

_**Respire. Apprécie la chance que je t'offre, jeune Initiée. Et vis.**_

_Je hurlais._

* * *

**Et voilà, la fin du premier chapitre. Pas difficile de deviner chez qui Donna a atterri ^^ L'existence des Nomades s'éclaircira un peu dans les prochains chapitres et aussi la raison pour laquelle les Varia gardent avec eux cette mystérieuse Mina ainsi que Donna (qui n'a pourtant rien de spécial…).**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ^^). Voici la suite des aventures de Donna. Vous en saurez plus dans la suite de la fic sur ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'elle « dormait ». Rappelez-vous que votre avis compte dans la suite de la fic !**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

J'étais trempée. C'est la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit alors que je dégoulinais d'eau sur le carrelage froid. Je jetais un coup d'œil mou autour de moi, encore dans les vapes. La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était immense, sombre et bizarrement rassurante. Deux personnes me faisaient face néanmoins, il faisait trop noir pour que je distingue autre chose que leurs silhouettes. J'étais assise par terre, quelque chose cachant le devant de mon corps comme un voile, les jambes pliées vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas une position très confortable mais je n'avais pas mal. J'avais gagné en souplesse par rapport à avant.

- … avant ?

J'avais tenté de parler mais c'est à peine si un faible murmure avait surgi d'entre mes lèvres. Même moi, je ne l'avais presque pas entendu. Ce mot, « avant », résonnait d'une drôle de façon dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était, avant ? Plus j'essayais de me souvenir de quelque chose, plus mes pensées s'embrouillaient.

- Hé ben, on dirait un bébé, marmonna quelqu'un. Elle se rend même pas compte de ce qui se passe.

- Bel, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller avertir Xanxus de ce qui se passe, chuchota une voix de fillette.

Je connaissais sa voix, le pas de la personne qui s'éloignait également. La petite fille s'approcha de moi avant de s'accroupir.

- Je vais t'aider, juste un peu. Ne hurle pas. J'avais verrouillé tes souvenirs pour ne pas te gêner pendant ton sommeil mais maintenant, expliqua-t-elle, tu en auras besoin.

Sonnée, je ne reculais même pas alors qu'elle plaquait sa main gauche contre mon front et effleurait ma poitrine de la main gauche au niveau de mon cœur. Un instant plus tard, un flot d'images, de sons et de sentiments me tombaient dessus. La gorge bloquée, je fus incapable de crier. Une seconde après, je revins à la normale. Et pris conscience d'une chose énorme.

- HAAAA ! JE SUIS TOUTE NUUUE !

Les joues rouges, je me reculais et cachais mon corps dans son habit d'Eve avec mes cheveux. Cheveux ?

- HAAAA ! C'EST QUOI CAAAA ?!

Mes _cheveux_ qui m'arrivaient à _en dessous de l'épaule_ dans mes souvenirs _touchaient par terre _alors que j'étais assise à même le sol.

Sous le choc, je ne perçus qu'à moitié le soupir blasé de la petite fille. Elle m'attrapa la main, que j'attrapais sans broncher avant de la suivre. Les jambes encore faibles, elle me soutenait quasiment entièrement.

- Euh, désolée, je suis pas trop lourde ? demandais-je timidement.

- Regarde-toi avant de dire ça, ricana-t-elle aussitôt.

C'est ce que je fis.

- HAAAA !

- T'AS FINI DE HURLER ?! cria-t-elle aussitôt le plus près possible de mon tympan.

J'avais perdu au moins 20 kilos. Alors que j'étais dans la moyenne, la moyenne haute au pire. En gros, j'avais le gabarit d'un personnage type de manga (et ils ne sont pas très gros en général, il faut bien l'avouer).

- … Désolée… Ça fait beaucoup de choses à accumuler d'un coup, finis-je par murmurer en évitant le regard de la fillette.

- Non, c'est moi, corrigea-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Squalo n'a pas arrêté de gueuler toute la journée, alors…

Elle soupira derechef et je mis deux bonnes minutes à percuter ce qu'elle venait de me balancer à la figure c'est-à-dire le temps qu'elle m'amène dans une salle chaude et accueillante où étaient rangés des tas de fringues. Un dressing, quoi. A présent qu'on avait un peu de lumière, je pus la détailler un peu. En fait, ce n'était pas une fillette mais une adolescente de petite taille dont la voix faisait penser à celle d'une petite fille. S'il n'y avait eu que sa voix… A part ses grands yeux émeraude brillants, tout en elle était _rose_. Des cheveux couleur bonbon aux vêtements gothic lolita fuchsia, je frôlais l'overdose. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à porter des habits comme les siens !

- Tu as bien dit _Squalo _? Comme dans « Squalo Superbi » ? m'écriais-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Le grand, méchant et numéro 1 des mafieux les plus bruyants : l'épéiste assassin, Squalo Superbi de la Varia ! confirma-t-elle en me balançant une serviette dessus.

Okay, je devais délirer. Mais alors _vraiment_ comme dans « je me suis shooté à mort avec des substances hautement hallucinogènes » (des champignons stupidogènes, peut-être ?).

- Bah, j'ai déjà rencontré plus chiant au niveau bruit, continua-t-elle de babiller en ignorant mon regard effaré. Du genre, Luffy quand il était petit ou bien Hiruma quand il s'énerve…

Là, mon cerveau eut un court-circuit.

- De quoi ?! De _qui_ ?! Mais-

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué, me coupa-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Enfile ça, il faut faire vite avant que les autres débarquent.

Elle me donna des sous-vêtements de sport, un sweat (rooooose ! ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie… enfin, vous m'aurez compris) trop large pour moi et un jean avec une ceinture avant de me pousser de force dans une cabine improvisée (une énorme serviette de plage cachant l'espace où je me changeais, entre deux rangées de vêtements).

- Tu viens du monde-cœur, commença-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. C'est-à-dire l'endroit où tous les autres mondes sont imaginés grâce à l'imagination fertile de ses habitants. Ici, c'est un monde secondaire que tu as l'air de connaître.

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn, soufflais-je en enfilant mon haut.

- Exact, acquiesça la jeune fille. Il en existe bien d'autres, plus ou moins semblables au monde-cœur : le monde des Rougon Macquart ou bien celui de One Piece par exemple. On peut aussi compter celui du Seigneur des Anneaux, de Final Fantasy, de Star Wars, de…

- Merci, je crois avoir compris, grimaçais-je en glissant une jambe humide dans le jean.

- Mouiii, bref. Pour mieux situer, Xanxus a été sorti de la glace il y a 10 mois. Et toi, tu as passé un an dans la cuve.

J'écartais la serviette d'un coup sec.

- _Pardon ?!_

Elle eut une moue (presque) gênée, se grattant l'arrière du crâne alors que je mettais les mains sur mes hanches.

- Bah oui. T'as fait ton Initiation en arrivant ici mais ça t'as vidé de toute ton énergie et il a fallu un certain temps pour que tu t'habitues à ce monde ci. Donc, on t'a mis dans la cuve.

_« Tant mie__ux, ça coûtera moins cher sur le long terme : contrairement aux soins hospitaliers, elle n'aura que le strict minimum pour survivre. »_

- Parce que ça coûtait moins cher sur le long terme, grimaçais-je.

- Ah, tu t'en rappelles ? remarqua-t-elle, surprise. Je pensais pas que tu nous avais entendus à ce moment-là.

J'eus un petit moment de flottement. En fait, je ne m'en étais pas souvenu avant qu'elle n'en parle. Je fronçais les sourcils, troublée. Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui allaient me revenir de cette façon ? En fait, plus important : était-ce moi ou _elle _la shootée de service ? Nan, parce que vu tout ce qu'elle venait de me sortir, j'avais des doutes sur sa santé mentale.

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, elle me fit un sourire machiavélique.

- Crois-moi, tu vas bientôt comprendre à quel point j'avais malheureusement raison sur toute la ligne.

Gloups.

- Au fait, précisa-t-elle, je m'appelle Mina. Mina Swan. Enchantée.

- … De même. Enfin, je crois, soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Elle dût m'entendre car elle eut un petit rire cristallin. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas de fin du monde.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du second chapitre. En espérant que l'explication sur les Nomades vous a plu ^^ Bien sûr, je n'ai pas tout dit : Mina a fait les bases en vitesse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les Varia entendent tout ce qu'elle avait à dire non plus sur l'Ordre… Bref, vous verrez ça plus tard )**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut la populace ^^ voici la suite des aventures de Donna chez les Varia (elle va y rester un petit moment, normalement… enfin, sauf si on me donne un petit coup de pouce au niveau couple, hein ?). Elle rencontre enfin la bande de malades mentaux censés avoir la 'Varia Quality'. Bon, un peu d'humour cette fois (enfin, j'espère que c'est potable)...  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

J'avais atterri chez des fous. Ou alors, c'était moi qui délirais totalement.

- VOIIIIII ! s'exclama un requin bien connu. Eh, déchet, quand est-ce qu'elles arrivent ces crêpes ?!

- Le prince a faim , chantonna une voix amusée dans la pièce adjacente.

Je serrais les dents et versais de la pâte dans une poêle sous le regard appréciateur de Mina.

- Bientôt, Squalo, Bel. Attendez juste une minute.

Comment j'en suis arrivée à cette situation ? Hé bien…

_- Peu importe comme on la regarde, cette fille reste un déchet ! s'écria l'épéiste. C'est impossible qu'elle succède à ce vieux fou ! Même s'il était taré, il avait un minimum de puissance. Elle doit même pas réussir à vivre toute seule, vu sa carrure._

_- Je te prierais de parler du vieux Dick autrement, grinça la Nomade. Même s'il est mort, j'espérais que tu lui témoignerais du respect puisque je te rappelle quand même qu'il-_

_- LA FERME ! la coupa-t-il aussitôt. C'était il y a 10 ans, je ne suis plus le même. S'il avait pas crevé comme un chien en fouinant dans les affaires d'un mec plus puissant que lui, je l'aurais tranché, c'est clair ?!_

_Je me recroquevillais dans mon fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur mes mains presque tremblantes. La dernière fois que j'avais autant exsudé d'angoisse, c'était pendant mes épreuves du bac. Là, j'avais affaire à un tout autre danger. Pour la première fois de ma misérable vie, je comprenais pleinement le sens de l'expression « en danger de mort »… La Varia au grand complet, Mina et moi étions installés dans un salon après que Bel et Squalo soient venus nous chercher au dressing. _

_Depuis, Squalo s'engueulait avec Mina. Apparemment, il s'était pris une raclée par mon prédécesseur (le vieux Dick) il y a quelques années et ne pouvait pas croire qu'un déchet comme moi allait lui succéder. Sympathique. Belphégor alias « Prince the Ripper » (urgh, un lien de parenté avec « Jack the Ripper » ?) jouait avec ses couteaux en ricanant de temps à autre devant les insultes qui fusaient. Lussuria se limait les ongles en se refaisant une beauté sur un miroir de poche (mon dieu, achevez-moi). Levi bavait d'admiration (silencieusement, cela va sans dire) devant leur boss. Mammon semblait très occupé sur son ordinateur, vraisemblablement en train de faire des virements de ses différents comptes en banque._

_Et, pire que tout, celui qui m'inquiétait le plus c'est-à-dire « monsieur-le-troisième-mafieux-le-plus-flippant » (de son petit nom Xanxus) n'__avait pas prononcé un mot et se contentait d'avaler toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient par-là, affalé dans son fauteuil de boss (le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus confortable et _noir_, c'est important). Enfin, qui traînaient par là… un pauvre __gars tout tremblotant qui semblait se retenir de faire dans son pantalon lui versait tant bien que mal l'alcool trouvé dans son verre._

_Et moi, je mourrais d'envie de disparaître. Déjà, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de survivre à l'heure suivante. Ensuite, parce que j'étais à gauche de Xanxus. Et enfin, parce que le serviteur me communiquait sa peur. Me fondre dans le tissu du fauteuil, devenir la poussière qu'on pouvait voir à la lumière ou, mieux, l'oiseau sur l'arbre devant la fenêtre. Quoique, les oiseaux devaient être de bonnes cibles d'entraînement pour un certain prince déchu… mauvaise idée, donc. Je ne tenais pas tant que ça à voir ma durée de vie diminuer de façon drastique._

_Pourquoi je prenais tout ça très au sérieux ? Parce que d'habitude, je ne vis pas mes rêves comme ça. Ce sont des bribes, des choses senties comme irréelles. Or, mon sommeil dans la cuve n'était pas une illusion ou un cauchemar. Pas plus que les assassins d'élite dans cette pièce. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je pensais sincèrement que c'était la réalité. _

_Et que j'étais dans la merde, accessoirement._

_D'un coup, Xanxus abattit son verre sur la table près de son fauteuil un peu plus violemment que d'habitude, éparpillant mes pensées en même temps que le semblant de sang-froid que je réussissais à avoir lors de mes rêveries . Déjà quatre bouteilles et il en réclamait encore…_

_CLING !_

_Le pauvre gars qui lui servait l'alcool jusqu'à présent (je pensais qu'il devait être un peu cardiaque… tsss, pas fait pour ce boulot) venait de laisser tomber la bouteille qu'il avait à la main. Le liquide ambré et des morceaux de verre étaient donc étalés sur le précieux parquet, sous le regard mauvais du boss._

_Tout le monde s'entre-regarda. Personne ne se décida à agir._

_- Je-je-je suis vraiment, bégaya le serviteur, dé-désolé._

_Sortant une serviette, il essaya d'essuyer le sol. Voyant qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied (un pied gauche, même), qu'il risquait de finir encastré dans le mur et parce qu'il était juste à mes pieds, je pris sur moi et ma frousse bleue. Je lui pris le chiffon de ses mains moites, le pliait correctement et essuyait une partie de l'alcool._

_- Sur du parquet, il faut vite éponger pour ne pas avoir de trace. Le mieux serait une grande éponge pour essuyer, un chiffon pour enlever le maximum d'humidité et repasser un coup de cire une fois que ce sera sec. Evidemment, il faudra passer un coup de balai pour enlever les morceaux de verre._

_Et tout ça dit d'une seule traite, d'après les recommandations de ma mère. Ah, quelle nostalgie, le jour où j'avais renversé tout un verre de coca sur le sol… Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la semaine infernale qui a suivi._

_- Hé, déchet._

_Je me figeais et levais (trèèès) lentement la tête en direction de celui qui venait de m'interpeller. Xanxus me fixait méchamment et je déglutis silencieusement. Oh non, pitié… Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire massacrer en aidant ce type, moi !_

_- Rends-toi utile, sers-moi un verre, marmonna-t-il en agitant le dit objet._

_Je me relevais, jetant u__n regard désespéré à Mina, qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire « démerde-toi, ma grande » ou « tu peux te gratter ». Merci, moi qui croyais que tu voulais faire amie-amie… Le serviteur, encore sous le choc, me montra du doigt un grand meuble en bois sculp__té. Ah oui, là où étaient entassées les bouteilles. J'observais celle qui était fracassée par terre. Alors, du bourbon… Enjambant les débris avec la grâce d'un crapaud unijambiste, j'allais fouiller le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible dans __la réserve. Le tout dans une ambiance tendue, vu que tout le monde me regardait (sauf Xanxus, qui gardait les yeux fermés). Ce fut assez facile de trouver la même bouteille, il y en avait au moins dix en stock… Je refermais le meuble, revint silencieusemen__t auprès du psychopathe de service (d'ailleurs, c'était anormal qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de me tuer… c'était même _extrêmement _anormal qu'il n'ait puni ni moi ni le serviteur… il devait avoir de la fièvre !) et servais l'alcool au trois quart du verre._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Mammon daigna lever le nez de son ordinateur._

_- Les serviteurs sont vraiment chers par rapport aux finances accordées par le Neuvième, déclara-t-il de sa voix atone habituelle. Il va falloir réduire les effectifs._

_Le fils adoptif du Neuvième ouvrit un œil, plongeant sa pupille écarlate dans les miennes, écarquillées. Je déglutis._

_J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…_

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée à faire la boniche chez les Varia. A m'occuper de la bouffe (ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion en apprenant que j'étais française, sans me demander si je savais cuisiner autre chose que des pâtes ou des crêpes…) et du linge, laissant le ménage dans le manoir à une équipe plus nombreuse.

Ah, et puis j'étais (bien évidemment) devenue la nouvelle larbine de « monsieur-le-troisième-mafieux-le-plus-flippant ». Ô joie.

- Alors, ces crêpes ?! hurla celui-ci en balançant un verre depuis la salle à manger.

Je soupirais tandis que Mina me fit un petit sourire. Combien de temps allais-je survivre à ce rythme-là ?...

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 3 ! Pour l'instant, je ne m'oriente pas trop parce que j'attends des idées de couples venant des lecteurs. J'ai mis un poll sur mon profil, si vous voulez voter. C'est URGENT : je sais que si on ne me donne pas une idée précise, mon imagination va partir en live et je risque de ne pas continuer cette fic. Ce qui serait dommage, non ? (NOOOON !)**

**Review, alors ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de "Meeting the Vongola!", un peu plus long que d'habitude parce qu'il comporte trois scènes avec trois membres de la Varia qui sont cruciales si vous devez choisir avec qui caser Donna ^^ je rappelle de façon EXTRÊMEMENT URGENTE qu'il y a un poll d'ouvert, et qu'il concerne le couple de Donna. Va-t-elle aller avec Reborn ? Xanxus ? Squalo ? Bel ? ou un autre ?**

**A vous de choisir ^^**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chaque journée passée au QG de la Varia était épuisante. Mais celle d'aujourd'hui le fut encore plus.

D'abord, quand je me suis levée, j'ai mis un temps fou à démêler ces foutus cheveux m'arrivant aux hanches. Apparemment, à cause des vertus curatives de la cuve et des pouvoirs de Nomade qui s'étaient accumulés en moi pendant un an, mes ongles et mes cheveux avaient poussés bien plus que la normale. Et quand j'avais demandé à Mina pourquoi on ne m'avait pas coupé ma chevelure comme on l'avait fait pour les ongles…

- Mais c'est parce que tu as des cheveux magnifiques ! avait-elle dit, des étoiles dans les yeux. Même s'ils seraient mieux en rose…

Passons sur le fait qu'elle ait essayé pendant trois jours de me faire une coloration fuchsia après cette discussion et revenons à ma journée... J'avais donc mis tellement de temps à mettre de l'ordre dans les nœuds de ma tignasse que j'étais arrivé en retard à mon premier boulot du matin : cuisiner le petit déjeuner. J'avais donc fait dans la simplicité : café pour tout le monde (Mina faisait un bon cappuccino), tartines de beurre (ou de Nutella pour Bel) parce que tout le monde mangeait français depuis mon arrivée et une bouteille de tequila. Je la mettais sur un plateau avec pas mal de pain et montais deux étages le plus rapidement possible en laissant la Nomade s'occuper du reste.

Une fois arrivée devant une porte de chêne sculptée dans un couloir isolé et étonnamment calme, je toquais doucement.

- Maître Xanxus, je peux entrer ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Oui, voici mon deuxième boulot. Aller réveiller Xanxus (dont j'étais le larbin), risquer ma peau en ouvrant les rideaux et lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Voyant qu'on ne me répondait pas, je soupirais. Il s'était encore endormi sur sa paperasse hier soir et j'avais dû, avec l'aide de Squalo, le ramener dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, le boss était ivre mort au moment des faits.

Comment Squalo supportait de rester dans la même pièce que moi sans tenter de me tuer ? Eh bien…

_- Je dois aller faire QUOI ?! hurlais-je en paniquant._

_Mina esquissa un sourire légèrement sadique et eut un petit rire._

_- Tu VAS aller nourrir le requin blanc que garde Squalo au deuxième sous-sol. Attention tout de même, les dernières personnes à s'être chargé de ça ont disparu _mystérieusement_…_

_Mystérieusement, mon cul, ouais ! Coupant court à mes protestations, elle me tendit un bac rempli de viande rouge bien sanguinolente (ah, cette odeur, quelle horreur !) et j'essayais une dernière fois de sauver ma peau :_

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre option ? gémis-je en faisant des yeux de chien battu._

_- Et bien, confirma-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, tu peux toujours aller réveiller Xanxus pendant sa sieste pour lui rappeler de faire sa paperasse…_

_Rendant les armes, je descendis la mort dans l'âme via l'ascenseur (que j'étais autorisée à utiliser si j'avais des charges lourdes) et remontais mes manches. Après dix minutes à errer dans les couloirs sombres du sous-sol, je trouvais la bonne pièce et arrivais devant un immense aquarium de cinq mètres de haut. L'endroit était dans la pénombre, les seules lumières étant celles qui éclairaient le bassin. Remarquant un escalier amenant à une plateforme, je l'empruntais et commençais à jeter (le plus loin possible) des bouts de viande. Le problème, c'était le poids que ça pesait et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas assez de lumière. Pantelante, je sursautais et glissais dangereusement en direction du bassin après que quelqu'un m'ait interpellé._

_- VOIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Squalo en montant les escaliers. Qui t'as permis d'entrer ?!_

_Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à essayer de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Putain, si seulement il gueulait moins fort, je me serais peut-être pas cassé la gueule ! Sentant le vide en dessous de moi, je criais et m'interrompis brusquement alors qu'une main m'attrapait le bras. Je relevais la tête, surprise. L'épéiste serrait les dents, aplati sur la plateforme, visiblement furieux._

_- VOIIII ! Accroche-toi un peu, au moins, vociféra-t-il en me remontant._

_Une fois en sûreté, je soupirais de soulagement et repris mon souffle avec lenteur en le fixant._

_- Merci, chuchotais-je en croisant les bras autour de moi._

_Venant de lui, c'était étonnant qu'il ait couru pour me rattraper._

_- Donc, m'ignora-t-il royalement, qui t'as permis d'entrer ?_

_- Mina m'a obligé à venir, avouais-je en me remettant debout._

_- T'aurais dû refiler ce boulot à un déchet qui passait par là, ils sont tous sous tes ordres vu que t'es le déchet en chef, renifla-t-il de façon un peu condescendante._

_Je lui jetais un regard noir, agacée._

_- Je m'appelle Donna, répliquais-je en balançant un nouveau morceau de viande au requin._

_- C'est ça, oui. Et elle, fit-il en désignant le monstre qui rôdait à quelques mètres de lui, c'est Xanxus._

_Mais oui, mais oui : quelle bonne idée !_

_- C'est une fille ? relevais-je en pouffant._

_- VOIIII ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant lui aussi un morceau de chair dégoulinant de sang. La ferme et regarde le pro !_

_Lançant la viande deux mètres au-dessus du bassin, le requin (Xanxus ?) sauta pour l'attraper en plein vol et ré atterrit dans l'eau en nous aspergeant d'eau. Trempée, je tentais de retenir Squalo d'étriper son requin._

_- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Saleté de Xanxus ! Je vais te buter, je viens juste de me sécher les cheveux !_

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que maintenant, il était presque amical envers moi. Retour à la chambre du boss : j'ouvris la porte le plus silencieusement que je pouvais, évitais tant bien que mal les cadavres de bouteilles traînant par terre (rhaaaa, mais que faisait les chargés du ménage ?!) et posais le plateau sur la table de chevet. Me faufilant jusqu'à la fenêtre, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les rideaux. Puis, je m'écartais brutalement de la trajectoire d'un réveil (le sixième ce mois-ci), le laissant s'écraser sur le mur à deux centimètres de ma tête.

- Déchet, murmura le chef de la Varia en ouvrant un œil. Il est quelle heure ?

Je déglutis en observant la pièce dans son intégralité. Un lit à baldaquin immense, des meubles en bois remplis de vêtements, un tas de flingues (des pièces uniques qu'il fabriquait pendant son temps libre… oui, je sais, ça fait peur), une dizaine de bouteilles vides jonchant la moquette ultra-douce. Le tout dans des tons rouge, marron et noir. Une ambiance un peu sombre, en somme. Et au milieu de tout ça, se cachant tant bien que mal les yeux à cause du soleil, Xanxus. Torse nu parce qu'il dormait en sous-vêtements. La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'avais failli m'évanouir…

- Huit heures, Maître Xanxus, répondis-je en tentant de ne pas rougir.

Sans un mot, je retournais à son chevet et lui posais le plateau sur ses jambes pendant qu'il se redressait.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excu-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prit par le poignet et m'attira vers lui. Le souffle court, j'observais sans comprendre les yeux écarlates à moins de dix centimètres des miens.

- La prochaine fois, souffla-t-il dangereusement, n'oublie pas l'aspirine.

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et je serrais les dents à cause de la douleur. Je mis un certain temps à répondre, le cerveau embrouillé par sa proximité et son haleine chargée en alcool.

- O-oui. Veuillez m'excuser, j'en amène tout de suite, bafouillais-je en essayant de ne pas cligner trop des yeux.

Après cinq secondes, Xanxus finit par me lâcher et je dus faire appel au (peu de) self contrôle qui me restait pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Une fois la porte refermée et une volée d'escaliers descendue à toute allure, je m'affalais contre un mur en soupirant. Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, j'essayais de me calmer en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer. Wahou, je préférais ne même pas savoir ce qui avait amené la tension à monter comme ça…

- VOIIII ! s'exclama une voix familière. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à traîner dans les couloirs ? Je croyais que tu devais descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

L'épéiste avançait vers moi depuis le haut des escaliers, déjà en uniforme. Salut, Squalo. Oui, j'ai bien dormi et toi ?

- Bonjour, Squalo. Désolée, je me reposais un peu avant de me remettre au travail. Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aspirine, me rappelais-je à voix haute.

Après, ce serait, comme il venait de le souligner, l'heure du troisième boulot : surveiller qu'il ne manquait rien au petit déjeuner et resservir en boisson les assassins. Que du bonheur !

- Pas la peine, grogna-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Je me doutais bien que t'allais oublier, j'en ai amené à ce crétin de boss après que tu sois passée.

Traduction : il était entré en défonçant la porte, lui avait balancé un paquet de médicaments à la figure, avait évité un verre rempli d'alcool et était reparti après avoir gueulé un énième chapelet d'insultes. Je rougis un peu avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien, surprise.

- Euh, merci… Tu-

- VOIIII ! me coupa-t-il. Ça arriverait pas si tu mettais pas trois plombes à te préparer. A cause de ça, t'oublies tout le temps la moitié de ce que tu dois faire !

- Pas la moitié quand même, tentais-je en faisant la grimace.

Vu le regard qu'il me lança, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Me prenant par le poignet, il me força à me lever sans être trop brutal mais je grimaçais tout de même : il tenait tous à me détruire le bras ou quoi ? Squalo dû remarquer ce qui clochait car il remonta ma manche et fronça les sourcils (encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire) à la vue de la marque rouge qui s'étalait sur ma peau.

- Cet enfoiré, siffla-t-il. Je vais le-

- S-Squalo…

- Tch !

Au lieu de me lâcher, il prit ma main et me traîna dans l'escalier sans me jeter un regard. Surprise, je ne tentais pas de me dégager et laissais ma main dans la sienne, me transmettant sa chaleur malgré les gants. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de la salle à manger qu'il me lâcha et me poussa à l'intérieur. Manquant de me casser la figure, j'eus du mal à reprendre contenance devant le bazar qui s'annonçait. Levi s'étouffait avec son café, Mammon dégageait une aura meurtrière devant son assiette vide, Lussuria tentait de calmer le jeu en se recoiffant et Bel ricanait dans un coin.

- Bel, si tu ne me rends pas ma nourriture, grogna l'Arcobaleno, je bloquerais tes dépenses personnelles !

- Shishishi… Essaye donc, siffla le prince. Et je t'égorge.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour ces deux-là : malgré les circonstances, ils étaient plutôt amis. Par contre, Squalo flanqua un énorme coup dans le dos du Gardien de la Foudre de la Varia, le faisant s'écraser sur la table.

- Arrête de te plaindre tout le temps ! cria-t-il avant de s'asseoir sans un regard de plus vers l'homme qui virait au bleu.

- Euh….

- DONNA ! hurla Mina depuis la cuisine. Viens me filer un coup de main !

Me rappelant brusquement de ce que j'étais censée faire, je trottinais dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune femme était en train de re-préparer des tartines pour Mammon et je courus les apporter dès qu'elles furent prêtes. L'illusionniste se calma à peine en voyant l'assiette remplie de gâteaux et de tartines, ses pulsions meurtrières toutes entières dirigées vers Bel. Ce dernier jouait nonchalamment avec un couteau. Quand je passais à côté de lui pour lui remettre du jus de framboise (c'est qu'il est hyper pointilleux là-dessus…), il attrapa une de mes mèches, l'enroulant autour de son index.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, déclara-t-il, tu mets toujours beaucoup de temps à te préparer à cause de tes cheveux.

- Je devrais peut-être les couper, marmonnais-je en faisant la moue. Ça arrangerait tout le monde.

Bizarrement, il sursauta et son sourire se fana tandis qu'il rangeait ses armes.

- Compte par sur moi pour le faire. Je ne vais pas utiliser mes lames pour ce genre de trucs, cracha le prince.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais demandé…

Il tira sur ma mèche de cheveux, m'arrachant un petit cri, et croqua avidement dans sa tartine de Nutella. Léchant avec application ses doigts après avoir fini au point de me faire rougir, il esquiva le verra que lui balança Squalo.

- VOIIIIIII ! hurla celui-ci. Donna, ramasse ça et va me chercher à boire !

Ah, la raison pour laquelle il ne m'appelle pas déchet ? C'est parce que "Donna" est suffisamment humiliant. Bah oui, ce n'est même pas mon prénom (ils s'en doutent tous) et ça veut dire "femme" (merci Xanxus d'avoir choisi ça…).

C'était donc le petit déjeuner. Je passerais sur le reste de la matinée, semblable à celles des trois mois précédents. Oui, ça fait trois mois que je crèche ici. Et j'ai survécu, vive moi ! Ça s'est vraiment gâté après le déjeuner. Mina m'a convoqué dans une des salles d'entraînement et m'a servi son éternel sourire angélique.

- Bien, a-t-elle susurré. Je me suis arrangée avec Xanxus pour te libérer cet après-midi. On va donc pouvoir commencer à mettre ce dont je t'ai parlé en pratique.

Je déglutis. Les voyages spatio-temporels, inter-dimensionnels, tout ça ?

…

Help ?

* * *

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier Fanfic-manga, qui m'a donné l'idée du prénom du requin femelle (Xanxus !) et qui m'a bien fait rire par rapport à Squalo :) A présent, c'est à vous de CHOISIR ! Reborn ? Xanxus ? Squalo ? Bel ? Un autre ?**

**A vos claviers ! Review ?  
**

**A la prochaine ! :3  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Comme quoi, j'écris beaucoup quand je suis motivée...**

**Bon, je vous présente donc le chapitre 5 de ma fiction. J'annonce donc que mes deux fictions ne seront pas mélangées mais vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez (il n'y a qu'à voir le chapitre qui suit pour comprendre ce que je veux dire...).  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Mina Swan m'appartient mais pas le monde de One Piece auquel elle fait souvent référence, il s'agit de la propriété d'Eichiro Oda. Quand au nouveau personnage, Jezebel Shini, elle appartient à Fanfic-manga.  
**

**Le chapitre est un peu court mais je ne me voyais pas le continuer, j'aime bien la fin ~  
**

**Il y a un nouveau poll ! Après votes et reviews des lecteurs, j'ai décidé que dans cette fanfic, Donna serait en couple avec un membre de la Varia ! Reste donc à savoir lequel. C'est assez URGENT aussi ! Bel, Squalo, Xanxus ? A vos souris et claviers !  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Penser à une seule chose.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Se retenir de péter les plombs.

Je rouvris les yeux et m'exclamais en regardant Mina, assise en face de moi en tailleur :

- Rhaaa, j'y arriverais jamais ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "penser à une seule chose" ?

Et, comme d'habitude, je ne reçus comme réponse constructive qu'un coup de kusarigama rose bonbon dans la tête.

- AÏE !

- Tais-toi et fais ce que je dis, répéta-t-elle une énième fois en brandissant son arme.

Je soupirais et refermais les paupières. C'était ainsi que se passait les leçons d'apprentissage avec la Nomade. Tu réussis, c'est bien. Tu échoues, je te frappe. Résultat : une superbe collection de bosses. Youpi ! Pour appréhender les voyages spatio-temporels ou interdimensionnels, il fallait être au calme. Se détendre puis ne plus penser qu'à une seule chose. Bon, okay. Mais après ? _Après, démerde-toi !_ m'avait dit très gentiment ma tutrice.

Alors, ne penser qu'à une seule chose… Je fronçais les sourcils, repoussant une envie de remettre mon t-shirt en place ou de changer de position (une heure et demi à rester en tailleur, j'avais pas mal de fourmis dans les jambes !) et réfléchissais. Un de mes points forts (enfin, je crois) était ma cervelle. J'étais observatrice, j'essayais de deviner les intentions des gens et j'étais assez empathe. Et en plus, j'en avais pas mal dans la caboche. Peut-être que penser à une seule chose voulait dire penser à ce qu'on voulait précisément en étant le plus concentré possible ? Ça paraissait enfantin mais j'étais assez désespérée pour essayer ça.

J'inspirais profondément et tout s'enclencha.

_Dans un univers alternatif, un monde parallèle si proche et si lointain, Donna était entourée de la même aura orangée. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, passant d'une image à une autre, avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur quelqu'un : un homme séduisant en costume, revolver à la main, le visage neutre. Le meilleur des tueurs à gages, Reborn. Dans un bruissement de lumière, la jeune femme disparaît sous les yeux emplis de larmes de Mina. Portant la main à sa bouche, la jeune Nomade pleure en silence. C'est ce qu'il devait se passer, elle en avait convenu avec Aria… Néanmoins, elle avait mal pour Donna, cette jeune femme discrète mais attachante qui allait vivre des choses aussi magnifiques que terribles._

_Sans un regard en arrière, la gothic lolita quitta la salle. Destination : le Nouveau Monde._

Je rouvris brutalement les yeux, le cœur battant, me raccrochant à ce qui était le plus réel pour moi face à ce que je venais de voir : ma famille, mes amis, tous mes proches…

Mina fronça les sourcils en remarquant mon état et se releva pour s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

Cet état ? Qu'est-ce que… Je portais la main à ma joue et remarquais que je pleurais. Quand ? Comment ? Plus jeune, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, de cette vision, mais elle n'avait pas été traumatisante… si ? Soudain, je réalisais quelque chose et fis la grimace.

- J'ai échoué, non ? soufflais-je d'un ton fatigué. Tu ne me frappes pas ?

- Idiote, répliqua-t-elle en me tapant gentiment sur le haut du crâne, regarde derrière toi avant de dire ça.

Intriguée, je me retournais… et manquais de m'évanouir en voyant la personne allongée qui se redressais doucement. Yeux verts brillants, cheveux noirs en bataille, petite taille mais robuste, une jeune femme que je connaissais très bien essayait vraisemblablement de comprendre où est-ce qu'elle avait atterri.

- Jez, osais-je d'une petite voix, c'est toi ?

Voyant qu'elle était encore dans les vapes, je me raclais la gorge avant de hurler :

- JEZEBEL SHINI ! Vous allez encore devoir aller au rattrapage du partiel de mathématiques !

Bien entendu, cela la ramena tout de suite sur Terre et elle me regarda d'un air halluciné. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je vis son visage se tordre dans une expression de colère pure et elle m'attrapa au col avant de me secouer de toutes ses forces.

- MAIS OU EST-CE QUE T'ETAIS PASSEE ?! CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QU'ON A PLUS DE NOUVELLES ! ON ETAIT SUPER INQUIETS !

- Toujours aussi flippante, soupirais-je derechef en essayant d'ignorer le sermon qui me pétait les tympans.

- C'est une des tes amies, Donna ? questionna soudain Mina, préférant apparemment oublier qu'elle avait un instinct de survie qui lui disait de courir très loin pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

L'amie en question se tourna aussitôt vers elle et me lâcha pour aller lui crier dessus.

- C'est vous qui l'avez enlevée, c'est ça ?! s'écria-t-elle. C'est MA meilleure amie, espèce de tarée ! Vous allez le payer cher !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une petite prise de judo (sa spécialité) pour mettre Mina à terre, j'eus la surprise de la voir s'écrouler au sol sans que je comprenne comment. Perplexe, je regardais la gothic lolita sourire d'un air presque sadique.

- J'ai grandi avec trois abrutis aux capacités démesurées, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce genre de coup qui réussira à me mettre à terre.

Je me précipitais vers la jeune fille brune, l'aidant à se relever en déglutissant face à sa rage.

- Espèce de-

- Oh, tiens, c'est déjà l'heure ? la coupa Mina après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il faut se dépêcher, sinon le dîner ne sera jamais prêt à temps.

Sur ces paroles bien sages, elle prit la direction de la sortie tandis que j'entraînais mon amie par la manche.

- Attends, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager, de quel dîner elle parle ? Et on est OU ?!

- Elle parle du dîner qu'on est censées préparer à moins de crever dans d'horribles souffrances parce qu'on est au QG de la Varia.

- Ah oui, la Varia, mais bien sûr…

Silence.

- DE QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle, comme si mes oreilles n'avaient pas été suffisamment débouchées. La VARIA ,comme dans l'unité d'élite d'assassinat de la famille Vongola ?

- A peu près oui, confirmais-je.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!

- Fermez-là, toutes les deux !

Je sursautais et levais les yeux vers la personne qui venait de nous interpeller. Mammon, voletant comme à son habitude, nous observait entourée d'une aura glaciale.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, Donna, siffla-t-elle dangereusement. Le boss a fait passer qu'il voulait manger dans son bureau ce soir : tu iras lui apporter son dîner.

- Bien…

Sur ces mots, le bébé s'éloigna sans même poser les yeux sur Jez. Celle-ci, bouche bée, devait essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Quant à moi, j'étais à peu près aussi effrayée qu'excitée à l'idée de me retrouver encore une fois seule avec Xanxus : je n'arrivais vraiment pas à cerner son attitude… Soudain, comme je le pensais, la jeune femme se tourna vers le coin du couloir où l'assassin avait disparu.

- M'IGNORE PAS, ENFOIRE !

Je soupirais derechef et me surpris à penser que les _vrais_ ennuis allaient commencer avec l'arrivée de ma meilleure amie…

- Suis-moi, lui chuchotais-je en partant vers les escaliers les plus proches. Il faut y aller, je vais te raconter en route.

- Y'a intérêt, tiens…

Pendant les cinq bonnes minutes qu'il nous fallut pour atteindre la cuisine, je lui expliquais donc succinctement ce qui m'était arrivé, en partant des Nomades pour arriver jusqu'aux Vongola. Je parlais aussi de la Varia, ces malades mentaux avec qui je vivais depuis plusieurs mois : Xanxus aussi flippant qu'étrange, Squalo en fan de requin presque amical, Bel et ses sous-entendus à deux balles, Levi n'arrêtant pas d'enchaîner les bourdes, Mammon scotché à son ordinateur et Lussuria jouant les mamas. Autant dire que si dès fois je devais la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle aille dire deux mots aux assassins, parfois elle se tordait de rire en m'imaginant dans les situations que j'avais traversé.

- Ils-ils venaient te voir quand t'était enfermé dans la cuve, pouffa-t-elle tandis que je me retenais pour ne pas m'énerver, et ils te racontaient leur journée ? MOUHAHAHAHA ! Mais ils ont besoin d'aller voir un psy ! Quoique, je pense que leur psy finirait par aller en HP après quelques consultations…

Je remarquais alors quelqu'un dans le couloir, ombre parmi les ombres. Si je ne le connaissais pas et qu'il n'avait pas voulu que je le vois, je n'aurais probablement même pas senti sa présence.

- Jez…

- Et donc, on doit faire quoi ? la bouffe ? Comme s'ils allaient m'employer comme femme de ménage !

- Jez.

- Ils nous prennent pour quoi, des larbins ?

- JEZ ! finis par crier en la tournant vers la personne qui se montrait en pleine lumière.

Elle déglutit bruyamment et eut le courage de ne pas bouger, même si son sourire se fana.

- Le prince s'ennuyait, susurra Bel, alors je suis venu te voir, Donna ~

* * *

**Alors ? Pas de bashing ? ^^**

**Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'OC dans cette fic : trois sont bien assez. Mina est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas du monde de Reborn!, Fanfic-manga a décidé qui serait le futur copain de Donna, il devrait donc apparaître dans quelques chapitres, histoire de mettre encore plus d'ambiance.  
**

**N'oubliez pas : IL Y A UN POLL ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis, sinon la fiction n'avancera pas et j'écrirais juste sur 'Meeting a Hitman!', qui a une trame presque entièrement définie.  
**

**Review ? :D  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**

**Plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée mais j'ai préparé ça pour ceux qui suivent cette fic :) ici, on va approfondir un peu la relation Donna/Bel pour donner un aperçu de ce qu'ils pourraient donner en couple... Xanxus apparaît mais sera surtout là dans le chapitre suivant. **

**Alors, QUESTION URGENTE : que vous soyez en anonymes ou inscrits, je m'en fiche. Que vous ne mettiez que ça dans la review, je m'en fiche. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, DECIDEZ-VOUS POUR LE COUPLE PRINCIPAL ! Squalo/Donna ? Xanxus/Donna ? Bel/Donna ? Je ferme les votes pour le prochain chapitre !  
**

**Pour le moment, on est rendu à :  
**

**Squalo/Donna : 2  
**

**Xanxus/Donna : 3  
**

**Bel/Donna : 2  
**

**Eh oui, pour le moment, c'est le boss qui mène la danse ^^ si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça ou si vous voulez soutenir ce couple, votez !  
**

**En attendant, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

En ordre croissant dans la Varia, j'avais établi un classement de ceux qui me faisaient le plus peur : Lussuria, Squalo, Levi, Mammon, Bel et Xanxus.

Pourquoi l'épéiste, second plus puissant des assassins, était avant-dernier ? parce que même si au début il me détestait, il était devenu le plus amical de tous (enfin, à sa façon, bien sûr). Lussuria cherchait simplement à se faire beau et à congeler des mecs. Logiquement, tant que je ne le critiquais pas, je n'avais rien à craindre vu que j'étais une fille. Levi me faisait flipper, certes, surtout parce qu'il obéissait aveuglément aux ordres de son précieux boss. A surveiller, donc. Mammon était une autre histoire : facilement irritable, détestant qu'on conteste ses pouvoirs d'illusionniste, je craignais _vraiment _sa colère. Bel, lui, était totalement instable. Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser, sachant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus ou des gestes curieux ayant tendance à énerver Squalo ou Xanxus, du moins quand ce dernier était là. Quant à celui-là… eh bien, il méritait bien son titre de troisième mafieux le plus effrayant : colérique et violent, il n'hésitait pas à me menacer quand je ne faisais pas mon boulot de larbin correctement. Sans que je sache pourquoi, la tension montait inexorablement surtout quand nous étions seuls dans la pièce…

Forcément que ça ne me réjouissait pas d'aller lui apporter son dîner, ce soir-là ! Avec Jez qui venait d'arriver, Mammon qui nous avait engueulé et maintenant Bel qui décidait me suivre pour X raisons…

- Bel ! m'exclamais-je en voyant qu'il s'approchait de nous, les mains dans les poches. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu dises ça quand tu viens me voir ?

Il sourit encore plus largement qu'il ne le faisait et caressa ma joue, me faisant rougir, avant d'enrouler une de mes mèches sur son index. Oh, il avait cette manie de mettre son visage à moins de dix centimètres du mien…

- Parce que c'est vrai ~ Quand je ne suis pas en mission, je m'ennuie. Donc, je vais voir si tu n'as pas besoin d'être embêtée ! Shishishi.

C'était ma facilité à rougir, pas vrai ? C'était pour ça que tout le monde s'amusait à me rendre marteau ? Argh. Connaissant Jez, elle allait…

- HE, TOI, ECARTE-TOI D'ELLE !

En moins de trois secondes, elle m'avait pris par le bras et placé derrière elle, dans une attitude surprotectrice typique. Je retins un soupir. Voilà un des gros problèmes de ma meilleure amie : quand elle considérait qu'un mec ne m'allait pas, elle ne le laissait même plus s'approcher de moi ! J'allais avoir encore du boulot supplémentaire pour calmer le jeu… Surpris pendant une seconde, le prince se remis à rire et je sus aussitôt qu'il venait de prendre ça comme un défi : je commençais à le comprendre un petit peu, juste assez pour assurer ma survie en ne disant pas des bourdes plus grosses que moi.

- Ah, vraiment ? Shishishi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Donna ? Je n'ai plus le droit de t'embêter, maintenant ? ~

Rouge de la tête aux pieds, je repensais soudain à ce qui l'avait amené à se conduire comme ça…

_Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je m'étais réveillé dans ce monde de fou où la mafia dominait tout. Et Mina venait tout juste de partir en coup de vent, me laissant un mot dans la cuisine : "J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je ne reviendrais pas avant au moins trois jours. Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer en mon absence :) Bisoux, Mina."_

_J'avoue avoir déchiré la lettre._

_Mais maintenant, j'étais bien embêtée. Le matin-même, j'avais pris beaucoup de retard à cause de mes cheveux. J'avais carrément sauté mon petit déjeuner, avait oublié de prendre la bouteille de Xanxus, zappé que Bel voulait du Nutella et pas du beurre sur ses tartines : bref, un vrai cauchemar ! Et on ne parlait là que du début de la matinée car j'avais bien failli me faire tuer au moins vingt fois en tout. Je soupirais et ouvris une porte au hasard dans l'étage que j'étais en train d'arpenter. Tiens, une salle remplie de miroirs. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée de l'utiliser pour attacher mes cheveux ?_

_Oui, parce que quand Min__a était là, elle m'attachait les cheveux le soir. J'avais encore des nœuds le matin en me levant mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pelote de laine que j'avais eu le _plaisir_ de démêler plus tôt. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, je m'assis à même le sol, __souriant un peu en voyant que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un labyrinthe de fête foraine. Je préférais ne même pas me demander ce que ça faisait dans le château de la Varia et commençais à essayer de me faire une tresse. Seulement, quelque chose à laquel__le je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi me revint en pleine figure : je ne savais _pas _me coiffer pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais jamais eue les cheveux aussi longs. CQFD._

_Je bataillais ainsi avec cette foutue chevelure pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Je me figeais avant de tourner leeeentement la tête._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? demanda Belphégor avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire avoisinant zéro)._

_- Euh, je, bafouillais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, j'essaie de m'attacher les cheveux._

_Il dut hausser un sourcil sous sa frange et s'affala derrière moi, lâchant un "tsss" dédaigneux devant ce qui devait être un massacre. Alors, il fit une chose qui me surprit totalement : il entreprit de défaire ma tresse et d'en commencer deux autres._

_- Bel, mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Ça se voit pas ? Je répare cette horreur, souffla-t-il en se débrouillant pour ne pas me tirer les cheveux._

_Je restais silencieuse, quand bien même sa présence dans mon dos me rendait toute chose. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais assise entre ses jambes, quand même ! Sans un mot, j'attendis donc qu'il ait fini et appréciais son travail._

_- Wahou, merci, Bel. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, murmurais-je en voyant deux belles tresses lisses idéales pour dormir._

_- Shishishi. Je sais tout faire, je suis un prince après tout _~

_Mouais, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'occupait de préparer lui-même son pain au Nutella._

_- Ne te voile pas la face, m'avertit-il e__n passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, un peu trop enserrés auprès de mon cou selon moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça par sympathie, j'aimerais juste que tu n'oublies pas la moitié de ce que tu fais à cause de tes cheveux. Ce serait dommage de les couper alors q__u'ils sont aussi longs, tu ne crois pas ? _~

_Silencieuse, j'avais le cœur battant à tout rompre et la bouche sèche, son souffle dans mon cou._

_- Faisons un marché, Donna _~_ Je m'occupe de tes cheveux tous les soirs et j'ai le droit de t'embêter pendant la jou__rnée, sans que ça n'outrepasse les ordres du Boss, proposa-t-il. T'en dis quoi ?_

_Les directives de Xanxus étaient simples : "c'est mon larbin, donc, je veux qu'elle soit capable de faire son boulot. Compris, les déchets ?" Autrement dit, pas de harcèlement moral, pas d'attouchements ou autres. Selon moi, c'était un excellent compromis avec l'ensemble de la Varia. Pourtant, là, je le sentais relativement mal._

_- Juste m'embêter ? Pas de blagues douteuses ou quoi que ce soit ?_

_- Juste t'embêter, répéta-t-il en posant sa tête dans mon cou._

Depuis, tous les soirs même lorsque Mina était là, je retrouvais Bel dans la salle aux miroirs et il me coiffait avant d'aller dormir. Je n'avais plus jamais oublié son Nutella.

Je déglutis et soupirais, poussant gentiment Jez pour retourner me mettre près de l'assassin.

- Si, tu as toujours le droit, Bel, fis-je en souriant gentiment. Mais évite juste de le faire devant Jez, elle est surprotectrice avec moi.

- Même pas vrai ! récria aussitôt celle-ci. Et qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler comme ça à un membre de la Varia, hein ? ce sont TOUS des psychopathes !

Je me raidis tandis qu'elle pâlissait un peu. Bon, malgré sa grande gueule, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle venait de dire une connerie. Le problème, c'était qu'elle l'avait compris un peu _trop _tard. Le manieur de couteaux resta silencieux un instant avant de faire un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Alors, Donna, serait-ce une de tes amies ? susurra-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Jez, c'est ça ? Désolé mais cette demoiselle m'appartient tant que le boss n'a pas décidé qu'il fallait la tuer.

Gloups. C'était censé être un avertissement ? Et puis franchement, il se sentait _obligé_ de la provoquer comme ça ? Vu la fumée qui sortait des oreilles de mon amie et le sourire du prince qui s'élargissait, oui. Ça l'amusait énormément même ! Tss, franchement…

Soudain, le beeper que je portais à la hanche sonna. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le dîner.

- Désolée, Bel, m'exclamais-je en prenant la jeune femme par la main, mais il faut qu'on aille en cuisine ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Je l'entendis ricaner brièvement avant que Jezebel ne me hurle à nouveau dans les oreilles.

- Mais t'es CINGLEE ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'agir comme ça avec ce type ?! Franchement, T'AS UN DON pour te foutre dans la merde, toi !

- Merci, je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment, grinçais-je en dévalant des escaliers.

Pourvu qu'on y arrive à temps ! Après trois volées de marches et un petit coucou à Lussuria qui emmenait un cadavre au sous-sol, nous parvînmes à la pièce tant redoutée. Mina était depuis longtemps aux fourneaux, en sueur, s'activant à préparer quatre plats en même temps.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! siffla-t-elle en nous fusillant du regard tandis que nous enfilions des tabliers traînant sur une chaise.

- On a croisé Bel, tentais-je en faisant la moue.

Cette réponse dût la satisfaire car elle ne me fit pas son habituel sermon et distribua les tâches : Jez (la moins douée et plus lente) s'occupait de l'entrée, je surveillais les deux plats de résistance (un pour Xanxus, l'autre pour le reste) et la Nomade prenait en charge les desserts. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pris le repas destiné au boss et m'éclipsait en embarquant une bouteille de whisky.

- A tout à l'heure ! fis-je en saluant les membres de la Varia qui arrivaient dans la salle à manger.

Je ne vis pas l'aura dangereuse de Belphégor ni les yeux noirs de colère contenue qu'arborait Squalo tandis que je prenais l'ascenseur. J'avais autre chose en tête puisqu'amener un repas au boss était toujours une épreuve éprouvante à tout point de vue... Une fois arrivée au bon étage, je trottais dans le couloir avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

- Entre.

Je déglutis, pris une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit.

Il était là, devant sa fenêtre, un verre à la main. Silencieuse, je m'avançais jusqu'au bureau après avoir fermé la porte pour y poser le repas. Son regard écarlate glissa sur moi et je frissonnais.

- T'en a mis du temps, déchet, grommela-t-il en décroisant les bras. Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre la ponctualité…

Je retins mon souffle, pétrifiée mais le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi sans un mot.

* * *

**En voilà une fin de chapitre émoustillante ^^ j'aime beaucoup finir sur un petit suspens comme ça.**

**Bon, reparlons affaires : IL ME FAUT DES VOTES ! Je ne vais pas me baser sur moins de 10 avis, quand même.  
**

**La relation Xanxus/Donna sera abordée dans le prochain chapitre et celui d'après sera enrichissant en conneries suite à l'arrivée d'un personnage assez populaire :)  
**

**Review ?  
**

**Bon, je vous laisse à vos VOTES (ceci n'est pas du lavage de cerveau) et à la prochaine ! :D  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voici le dernier chapitre de "Meeting the Vongola!" à paraître avant ma rentrée (demain TT_TT).**

**J'annonce que le couple gagnant est le XANXUS/DONNA ! Eh oui, même si le Bel/Donna a failli l'emporter, j'ai comptabiliser suffisamment de vote avec Xanxus pour en arriver à ce chapitre :3  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

J'étais plutôt caractérisée par ma gentillesse et mon calme que par mon courage même si je savais parfois passer outre mes doutes.

Sauf que là, ce qui me dérangeait était la sonnette d'alarme niveau maximal que déclenchait mon cerveau depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette pièce. La chambre du chef, la plus grande la plus sombre et celle qui me rendait toujours toute chose malgré le nombre de fois où j'y mettais les pieds. Cette fois, ça avait été pour le dîner mais j'étais arrivée en retard.

_Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre la ponctualité…_

Xanxus s'approchait, posant son verre sur le bureau sans me quitter des yeux. J'aurais bien voulu dire quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent quand un pareil regard écarlate me fixait avec autant d'intensité.

Je déglutis, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

Et me retrouvais plaquée contre le bureau, le boss de la Varia collé à moi, me maintenant la nuque entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, actuellement, il était en train de m'embrasser…

…

…

WTF ?!

Pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force, il y fit passer sa langue afin de taquiner l'autre pendant quelques secondes, faisant monter la température à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. Je fermais enfin les yeux, sentant comme des papillons dans mon ventre et une émotion sourde envelopper mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était… ce sentiment ?

Sans prévenir, il me lâcha et recula d'un pas, essuyant sa bouche du pouce avant de détourner les yeux. Pétrifiée, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, je n'osais même plus respirer alors que j'étais à bout de souffle.

- Dehors, chuchota-t-il en fermant les paupières.

- M-maître Xanxus…

- DEHORS !

Je ne me fis pas prier et filais à l'anglaise aussi vite que je pouvais, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte dans ma précipitation et courut, longtemps. Jusqu'à arriver dans mon havre de paix, cet endroit qui aurait pourtant dû sembler inquiétant pour n'importe qui d'autre : la pièce où j'avais dormi pendant une année. Là, je me terrais dans un coin et tentais de réfléchir correctement. J'humectais mes lèvres encore gonflées, le cœur prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, ne tiquant même pas en y sentant un léger goût d'alcool. Bah, il devait y être immunisé, depuis le temps : je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un battre sa descente !

Pff, à quoi je pensais dans un moment pareil ?... Récapitulons. Je suis venue apporter son dîner à Xanxus, comme à peu près tous les soirs. J'étais en retard et ça, c'est inhabituel. Il a donc décidé de m'apprendre la ponctualité (à sa façon).

…

Mouiiiii, je devrais peut-être aller voir un psy, moi. Franchement, je ne comprenais plus _rien_. Que je me sente bizarre quand le boss était là, ça passe encore (même si Squalo avait l'air de détester la rougeur qui restait sur mes joues pendant dix minutes). Que _lui _m'embrasse, c'était carrément louche !

Je soupirais, respirais profondément, et tentais de me rappeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait eu précisément entre lui et moi par le passé ? Fermant les yeux, j'invoquais mes souvenirs : ceux de l'année passée dans la cuve.

_L'hystérique était revenu. Toujours aussi en colère._

_- PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

_Il avait défoulé sa rage sur ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce sauf la cuve. Même pas essoufflé, il s'était affalé par terre et était resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler à toute vitesse._

_- Je le déteste, ce vieux. Je le hais. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il a fait ça. C'était quoi l'intérêt d'adopter un déchet comme moi ? Me torturer en faisant miroiter un poste que j'atteindrais jamais ? FAIS CHIER, BORDEL ! Il va faire quoi, donner le titre à ce gosse japonais ? Il veut vraiment que la Famiglia s'autodétruise ou quoi ?! Je veux diriger des hommes forts, pas des bons-à-rien de déchets ! Putain…_

_S'il avait été moins fier et plus jeune, il aurait peut-être pleuré. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Ce petit manège recommença, donc, encore et encore._

_Il venait, coupait les caméras et parlait. Longtemps. Je savais tout ou presque de ses journées : la paperasse, les missions, les différentes façons de tuer "ce requin de merde et les autres déchets", le "vieux"… tout y passait._

Avec un peu de recul, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il m'avait accepté aussi facilement. Il avait peut-être l'impression de me connaître dès le début, depuis le moment où je suis sortie de la cuve… J'essuyais mes larmes et reniflais un peu avant de remettre mes vêtements en ordre.

- Allez, courage ma fille !

Je m'encourageais encore un peu avant de prendre le chemin de la salle à manger, me construisant un masque neutre. Une fois devant la porte, je me calmais encore un peu et pris mon courage à deux mains.

Mon entrée fut aussi remarquée que celle d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Je pus sentir très distinctement les pulsions meurtrières de Squalo lorsqu'il me dévisagea et Bel sortit sombrement ses couteaux en me voyant arriver.

- T'es en retard, Donna, articula-t-il.

Je déglutis, tentait en vain d'apaiser mes battements de cœur devant les réactions (que je trouvais exagérées) des assassins, avant d'esquisser un sourire (une grimace, sans doute) et de me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Excusez-moi, soufflais-je. Je reviens tout de suite…

Grossière erreur. Une fois entrée, l'enfer me tomba dessus.

- OU T'ETAIS PASSEE ?! hurla Jez en me prenant au col. CA FAIT TROIS PLOMBES QU'ON T'ATTEND, ON EST DEJA RENDUES AU DESSERT !

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je restais donc silencieuse. De toute façon, tout allait me retomber dessus.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT, CET ENFOIRE ?! POURQUOI T'AS PLEURE ?! JE VAIS LUI DEFONCER LA GUEULE !

Mon amie me lâcha mais je l'attrapais par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

- Jez, vraiment, soupirais-je, ce n'est pas la peine… je suis sûre que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON, BORDEL ! S'IL T'AIME, IL TE FERAIT JAMAIS PLEURER !

Là, ce fut trop. J'éclatais de rire. Un rire long et qui me fit du bien, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Un rire qui termina sur des larmes. Je me laissais glisser au sol et tentais de calmer mes pleurs.

- … Tu te souviens qu'on parle de Xanxus ? reniflais-je en parlant à voix basse. C'est impossible que lui, le boss de la Varia, s'intéresse à une fille comme moi. Voilà pourquoi je dis que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Un long silence s'installa et j'essuyais mes pleurs le plus rapidement que je pouvais. Ne pas pleurer… depuis qu'il était mort, je ne devais plus pleurer pour des choses inutiles. C'était une promesse faite à moi-même que je comptais bien tenir. Oubliant la caméra postée dans un coin de la cuisine, je me mis à faire la vaisselle d'un air absent.

Le lendemain, ce fut Mina qui dut aller donner son petit déjeuner à Xanxus, à cause d'une petite panne d'oreiller de ma part (et, avouons-le, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le revoir). Cela dut mal se passer vu ses cheveux roussis quand elle revint en cuisine. Je ne croisais pas Jez de la matinée et commençais à m'inquiéter en voyant que Bel était également porté absent. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, tous les deux, ce fut au déjeuner. Il était sacrément énervé, balançant des couteaux sur tout ce qui bougeait (ou pas d'ailleurs : la tapisserie ne lui avait rien demandé !). Et elle…

- Bien fait pour sa gueule, ricana la jeune femme en prenant place en cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? soupirais-je, blasée d'avance.

- Je l'ai fait chier.

Une réponse claire. A peu près aussi sans appel que l'ordre de Mammon.

- Trouve quelque chose pour l'occuper ou je la tue, avait-elle sifflé en passant près de moi.

Je déglutis et me mis à réfléchir. Voyons, quelque chose qui l'occuperait… Après le repas, je pris Mina en tête-à-tête et lui expliquais mon plan.

- Moui, confirma-t-elle en faisait la moue. En théorie, ça devrait être possible.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc toutes les trois en salle d'entraînement pendant l'après-midi pour un essai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda mon amie.

- Il va falloir t'occuper, répliquais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur. Pour ça, je connais une personne qui le fera à plein temps sans trop se plaindre.

- Et s'il le fait, grinça la gothic lolita, il va avoir de sérieux problèmes. Du genre : _définitifs_.

Me prenant les mains après m'avoir rejoint, nous réussîmes à créer ce que nous voulions : un passage spatio-temporel. Avec beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, pas mal de temps et en s'en sortant avec un solide mal de crâne, quelqu'un s'écrasa sur le sol devant nous.

- Euh… je suis où ?

Devant les yeux débordants d'admiration de Jezebel, le Fran du futur se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- Bon, je sens que ça va encore me retomber dessus, déclara-t-il sans sourciller.

Plus blasé, tu meurs…

- Ah, Donna, fit-il en me regardant. Tu as l'air plus jeune que d'habitude. C'est parce que le boss t'a laissé enfin tranquille ?

- Laissé tranquille ? releva Mina avec un brin de suspicion malsaine.

- Bah oui : il la lâche jamais, expliqua le membre de la Varia. Je sais bien que c'est quasiment sa fiancée mais quand même, c'est plutôt anormal qu'il y soit aussi accro. Enfin, c'est que mon avis.

…

Fi-quoi ?

* * *

**Et voilà xD l'entrée en scène de notre grenouille nationale : FRAN ! Jez en étant excessivement fan, c'est le meilleur moyen de l'occuper pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de connerie, elle va juste le stalker H24 ^^**

**TYL!Fran et Fran ont donc échangés leurs places et TYL!Fran se retrouve au QG de la Varia parce que les Nomades en ont décidé ainsi :D j'en connais un à qui il va arriver des bricoles...  
**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Pas trop surpris ou déçus de la réaction de Xanxus ? Eclairés sur le pourquoi du comment il l'avait accepté assez facilement au début ? Pas trop de fluff ? /SBAF/ ::okjesors::  
**

**Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre xD vu que je rentre à la fac, je ne sais pas quel rythme de travail je vais adopter malgré mes horaires légers... Même si je serais peut-être aidée par quelques encouragements u_u  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté U.U j'étais occupée à finir la version semi-UA de cette fic, "Meeting a Hitman!" dont le prologue est en cours d'écriture... attention les yeux, d'ailleurs ^^**

**Je vous laisse à présent au chapitre (qui a eu un peu de mal à s'écrire) et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire traînant par terre, je restais pendant un moment coupée du monde. Fi-quoi ? Fiancée ? Moi ? A Xanxus ?

…

Mais il avait fumé QUOI exactement, Fran ?!

- Hé, Donna, m'appela le jeune illusionniste, ça va ? T'as l'air vraiment pas bien, le boss t'a encore garder éveillée toute la nuit ?

Lorsque je compris le sens exact de ces mots, je sentis mes joues chauffer avant de perdre toute couleur et, accessoirement, conscience. Tout ça parce que mon crétin de cerveau devait avoir décidé qu'il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui et s'était décidé à débrancher la prise… Quand je rouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite l'endroit où je me trouvais. Apparemment, c'était un lit à baldaquin immense (genre king size) avec des rideaux et des draps rouges : très Gryffondor, tout ça. La vérité m'arriva en pleine face comme une claque lorsque je vis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, que je reconnus aussitôt.

Bordel, mais _qu'est-ce que je foutais dans la chambre de Xanxus_ ?!

Le premier qui me répond « tu dormais » va finir avec la tête encastrée dans le mur, je préviens. Non, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur massacrante. Le regard écarlate du boss de la Varia sur moi me fit tressaillir et je ramenais par réflexe les draps sur moi.

- Déchet, fit-il en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement, contenant un mouvement de recul qui m'aurait mis dans une situation encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bon sang, la dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvés seuls dans la même pièce, il m'avait… il m'avait embrassé.

- Déchet, répéta-t-il, pourquoi as-tu dit à l'autre déchet qui emmerde ce foutu prince que plus rien n'allait se passer ?

… Qui ? Sérieux, il devait bien nous nommer mentalement parce que là, même moi j'avais mal à m'y retrouver dans les différents "déchets" qui vivaient au château ! J'eus une illumination en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé : ah oui, Jez avait harcelé Belphégor et celui-ci mettait désormais sur pied une panoplie de tortures pour la faire mourir le plus lentement possible. Je déglutis derechef avant de détourner les yeux, embarrassée et (avouons-le) plutôt terrifiée.

- Je… Maître Xanxus, c'est vous qui m'avez repoussé.

Son visage se ferma et il se rapprocha encore, me plaquant à moitié contre la tête de lit, son souffle effleurant mon cou. Xanxus attrapa ma nuque sans brutalité avant de poser son front contre le mien et de fermer les yeux.

**Il voulait cette fille. Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, presque tremblante mais en même temps brûlante de désir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Pourtant, quand le mafieux s'était aperçu que son bas-ventre s'embrasait doucement, il l'avait foutu à la porte avant de faire une connerie. Bordel, ouais, il voulait cette gamine. Mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de créer un semblant d'équilibre dans leur relation de merde !**

Le cœur battant, j'attendis qu'il fasse quelque chose et me tendis imperceptiblement lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières.

- Déchet, n'interprète pas ce que je n'ai pas dit. Si tu me saoulais vraiment, je t'aurais déjà tué, chuchota-t-il en relevant la tête.

Le mafieux s'approcha un peu plus et m'embrassa, avec moins de violence que la première fois tout de même, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure pour mieux me lâcher ensuite. Il se remit ensuite debout pour boire un grand verre de bourbon (à part lui, qui d'autre avait de l'alcool dans sa chambre, franchement ?) et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

- Oh, pendant que j'y suis, tu ferais mieux de te lever pour aller aider le déchet rose bonbon à préparer les bagages.

Bagages ?

- On part pour le Japon.

Le Japon, mais bien sûr.

….

JAPON ?! Je manquais de marcher sur mon pied en sortant du lit, me rattrapais de justesse au chevet et remis la couette comme il fallait avant de sortir aussi vite que le permettait la politesse. Merde, j'avais complètement zappé ça avec le délire de Fran ! Xanxus et les autres n'avaient pas encore combattu Tsuna donc ça voulait dire qu'on allait au Japon pour la bataille des Anneaux ! Je gémis de désespoir et accélérait la cadence pour rejoindre mes deux amies. Je trouvais Mina (après avoir demandé mon chemin à serviteur qui passait par là), Jezebel ainsi que l'illusionniste aux cheveux verts dans la cuisine à remplir des tonnes de sacs.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutiais en voyant passer de la viande congelée.

- Le boss a ordonné comme un sale gamin capricieux qu'on amène du bœuf et de l'alcool au Japon, déclara-t-il depuis le plan de travail où il était assis.

- Tu pourrais aider ! grogna Jez en lui balançant un chiffon à la tête.

Je soupirais, évitant le regard inquisiteur de l'autre Nomade, avant de prêter main forte aux deux femmes. A part ça, il n'avait pas du tout donné son avis sur Xanxus en parlant de "sale gamin capricieux", noooon. Pas du tout. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à entasser des cartons, il fut largement temps d'aller préparer nos propres affaires : pour ma part, j'allais au dressing emprunter des vêtements puis remontais à ma chambre afin de ranger un peu (il faut dire que je laissais souvent tout en bordel comme j'étais en retard le matin). Pour me faire aussitôt appeler (traduction : on gueula du bas des escaliers) car les voitures étaient prêtes.

- DONNA, RAMENE TA FRAISE !

Oui, merci, Jez, pas la peine de répéter. Je mis mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, effarée d'avoir aussi peu de choses à emporter pour une semaine avant de courir (me cassant parfois à moitié dans la figure) dans les marches. Je réussis à ne pas tomber jusqu'aux trois dernières marches où je glissais. Moins maladroite, tu meurs (ah non, il y a Dino et Tsuna, aussi…). Résultat, Squalo dans sa bonté d'âme inexistante (je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il était dans le chemin et m'a pas vu car il était de dos tourné) me servit de zone d'atterrissage.

- Voiiiiii, grogna-t-il, aplati sur le ventre. Je vais te crever !

- D-désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, balbutiais-je en m'écartant aussitôt.

- Bande de déchets.

Une main me tira le bras pour me mettre sur mes pieds et je regardais Xanxus, qui venait d'arriver, avec stupéfaction.

- Maître Xan-

- On y va, grogna-t-il avant de se détourner.

Il m'avait snobé. Totalement snobé. Je pris une grande inspiration, fusillais du regard Belphégor qui se foutait de moi puis félicitait Fran en levant le pouce. Après tout, il avait le bon réflexe de stopper Jezebel dans une tentative d'attaque (pardon, de suicide !) sur le boss de la Varia en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et en la retenant par le bras.

- Thank you, Fran. Good job !

- C'est ma réplique, Donna la copieuse, répliqua-t-il sans ciller.

Nous suivîmes tous sans faire trop d'histoire le boss de l'unité d'élite indépendante jusqu'aux différentes voitures. Le "requin de merde" (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit, ne me tapez pas !) monta avec son chef et Levi dans l'une d'elles pour apparemment parler stratégie. Bel et Mammon se coltinèrent Lussuria tandis que les quatre derniers (moi comprise) prenaient la dernière automobile. Après une longue, trèèès longue heure en compagnie de Mina, Fran et Jezebel, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport Vongola où une surprise de taille nous attendait. La preuve, elle devait faire dans les trois mètres.

- Gloups… c'est pas le Gola Mosca, ça ? gémit ma meilleure amie en se planquant derrière l'illusionniste.

- On dirait bien, chuchotais-je tandis que Levi-a-than nous le présentait avec force détails comme le nouveau Gardien des Nuages.

La machine contenant le Vongola Nono laissa échapper de la fumée et je frémis. Bon sang, on allait devoir rester pendant près de douze heures dans l'avion avec ça ? J'en avais des frissons d'effroi d'avance ! Nous montâmes dans le jet privé de la Varia à la queue leu leu, laissant nos affaires aux mains de sous-fifres. La première chose que je remarquais fis le luxe incroyable à l'intérieur : bon sang, il n'y avait même pas de rangées de sièges, juste des banquettes, des tables et un bar ! Dans le fond de l'avion, il y avait même des chambres… Au bout d'une heure, un constat s'imposa : trois filles à bord étaient égales à trois malades. Mina partit faire coucou à la cuvette des WC, Fran se chargea (après menaces à l'appui de son prédécesseur) de surveiller Jez somnolant sur son épaule avec un teint verdâtre inquiétant et je me terrais dans un coin en priant pour mourir. Je n'avais pas le mal des transports, j'étais juste… j'avais juste très peur.

- Hé, déchet.

Je relevais doucement la tête, à moitié endormie. Xanxus, affalé sur une des banquettes avec un verre d'alcool à la main, me fixait de son seul œil ouvert. Apparemment, je devais aller le voir…. 'Chier, j'étais vraiment pas en état ! Je me levais pourtant, tanguant un peu, et me laissais tomber à côté de lui. Sans un mot, il s'allongea avant de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses.

- Maître Xanxus !

- Je veux dormir, grogna-t-il en me mettant son verre dans les mains.

J'eus un petit sourire, un peu attendrie face à son attitude bougonne. Il avait juste la flemme d'aller dans une chambre, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que là, il avait deux pas à faire pour piocher dans la réserve de tequila… Après un moment, je dodelinais de la tête et finis à mon tour par m'endormir.

* * *

**Je rappelle bien que Fran a dit qu'ils étaient PRESQUE fiancés... j'ai comme l'impression qu'un mot a été sauté pour la plupart des protagonistes et des lecteurs xD en espérant ne pas avoir tombé dans l'OOC...**

**EDIT : pendant que j'y pense, des couples devraient pointer le bout de leur nez avec l'Arc des Anneaux... Je veux bien essayer quelque chose avec Squalo pour la Varia. Quant aux Vongola... eh bien, à vous de voir. Mais je préviens : pas de 6927, pas de 1869, pas de 5080 ! Je suis comme qui dirait... allergique à ces couples ! Oh, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire du 1827. Ca, c'est dit.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello ! :)**

**Ça fait un bail depuis le dernier post mais j'ai enfin une trame. Merci beaucoup à _Shini Jez_ sans qui ce chapitre aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à arriver !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une journée que le conflit des Anneaux avait débuté. J'en avais déjà marre.

- Jeeeeeez, tu ne trouves pas que Donna est bizarre ? bâilla Fran.

- Chut ! J'essaie de trouver un moyen de la distraire.

- Je peux vous entendre, vous savez…

Lussuria s'était fait battre la veille, Levi affronterait Lambo ce soir. Résultat : j'étais VRAIMENT sur les nerfs. Assise à la table de la cuisine, le visage appuyé dans la paume, je tapais avec mes ongles dans un rythme cadencé jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie n'en ait marre.

- STOP ! hurla-t-elle en me sautant dessus pour me saisir la main.

Je soupirais avant de lui jeter un regard noir. J'étais à cran, elle aussi. Mina avait disparu (comme d'habitude) et le reste de la Varia vaquait à leurs occupations quotidiennes pendant que j'évitais Xanxus autant que possible. Oui, je suis une trouillarde : et alors ? Qui ne le serait pas face au boss d'une unité spéciale d'assassinat ? Je soupirais derechef avant de mettre la tête dans mes bras après l'avoir posé sur la table. Je m'ennuyais également à mourir sans savoir quoi faire.

- Euh, Donna-san ? souffla quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte.

Je relevais la tête avec un désintérêt évident, fusillant du regard celui qui venait nous déranger. En plus d'être trouillarde et maladroite, je suis flemmarde, je sais. C'est ce qu'on appelle cumuler les défauts... Un serviteur assigné aux Vongola de la filiale japonaise se tenait à l'extérieur de la pièce, tremblant sans quitter des yeux le jeune illusionniste. Apparemment, tous les membres de la Varia (présente et future) lui foutaient une peur bleue.

- Il n'y a plus de viande, gémit-il l'homme en uniforme en se recroquevillant.

- Et ? releva Jez.

- Et nous ne savons pas quelle viande apprécie Xanxus-sama !

- Et ?

- Aidez-nous, je vous en prie !

Ma meilleure amie resta un instant silencieuse à le fixer puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'affala de nouveau sur la table sans un regard d'apitoiement pour le pauvre homme.

- On va pas faire le boulot à ta place non plus, grogna-t-elle. Z'avez qu'à vous démerder, j'vais pas faire des heures supplémentaires.

Je comprenais qu'elle puisse en avoir marre. Après tout ce que la Varia nous avait fait baver en Europe, il était plus que légitime qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une cuisine pour se mettre aux fourneaux. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser des Vongola se faire massacrer pour des raisons stupides sans rien dire. Autant dire que j'étais soit encore plus stupide, soit masochiste. Je me levais donc en soupirant derechef et filait sans rien dire pour aller chercher le seul sac à main dont je disposais et une petite fortune en billets japonais (franchement, QUI se baladait avec du cash équivalent à 100 euros pour chaque coupure ?). Direction : la boucherie la plus proche !

- Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant, s'écria le serviteur lorsque je m'en allais après avoir prévenu Mammon.

- Attendez que j'ai ramené de la viande pour dire ça, grommelais-je une fois que je fus hors de portée de son ouïe.

Munie d'une carte de la ville, je me mis à la recherche de la boucherie dite du « Joyeux Cochon ». Passons sur le nom imbécile du magasin. Le _pire_ était sans doute que je n'arrivais pas à aller dans la bonne rue et au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner comme une cruche dans les mêmes rues sans savoir où aller, je finis par me rendre compte que j'étais perdue. Et merde. Je n'allais quand même pas appeler une voiture pour qu'on vienne me chercher, si ? Nooon, Mammon me le ferait regretter en triplant ma dette (oui, apparemment j'avais une dette assez colossale pour faire ressembler Mina à du linge passé à la javel). Re-merde. Sans compter que l'heure avançait et qu'il me fallait absolument de la viande de qualité puisque Xanxus et compagnie s'étaient TOUT enfilé la veille. Merde, merde, merde !

En désespoir de cause, je finis par interpeller un passant.

- Excusez-moi, je suis perdue, articulais-je en priant pour que le ciel soit (pour une fois) de mon côté. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve la boucherie du Joyeux Cochon ?

Ô miracle, un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage dodu du bibendum qui me faisait face et il entreprit de m'expliquer avec force détails l'itinéraire à prendre. Je tentais de tout retenir mentalement et m'inclinais docilement après qu'il ait fini son discours.

- Merci beaucoup ! déclarais-je vivement avant de partir en trottinant dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué.

- Je vous en prie, gaijin-san, répondit-il pendant que je m'éloignais.

Je levais la main sans me retourner, aussi contente que pressée, sans prendre en compte la petite voix qui me hurlait que j'avais déjà vu cet homme quelque part et que ce n'était pas bon signe. En tout cas, je parvins rapidement à la boucherie et achetais tout aussi en vitesse le meilleur bœuf que le vendeur pouvait me proposer avant de tenter de retrouver mon chemin dans l'autre sens. Rapé. Booon, et maintenant, je faisais quoi ? Je m'asseyais dans un coin pour pleurer ? L'idée m'effleura un instant néanmoins je me repris presque aussitôt lorsque, en attendant au passage piéton, quelqu'un vint attendre le signal qui nous permettait de passer. Je tournais la tête vers la personne à côté de moi par réflexe et manquais d'en lâcher mon sac.

Cheveux noirs de jais, yeux bridés couleur métal et uniforme du collège de Namimori. Hibari Kyôya.

Bizarrement, ma première pensée fut que rentrer au QG, c'était bien mais que rentrer _en vie_, c'était mieux. La seconde fut de m'éloigner de lui le plus possible quitte à me perdre mais sans paraître suspecte (parce que n'importe quelle personne qui _semble_ louche est aussitôt fautive dans l'esprit du préfet). Je me contentais donc d'attendre sans trop bouger, la bouche sèche, que le petit bonhomme vert s'affiche. Je traversais donc en prenant bien soin de rester à un mètre de distance et prenait à droite tandis qu'il partait à gauche.

Pendant tout ce temps, il ne m'avait pas accordé un regard.

Je tournais plusieurs fois dans des rues adjacentes, me moquant bien de me perdre tant mon cœur battait vite et fort, pour finalement partir m'affaler contre un muret.

- Pfiiiou, je l'ai échappé belle, gémis-je en essuyant mon front moite. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je puisse rentrer rapidement sans trop de casse...

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable, grimaçais devant l'heure tournant avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Je sautais ensuite sur mes pieds avant de tourner à gauche (il faut toujours tourner à gauche, c'est bien connu)... et de rentrer dans quelque chose. Ou, plutôt, quelqu'un. Ledit quelqu'un m'arriva directement dans les jambes, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur face à l'impact assez violent, et je m'apprêtais à faire une remarque cinglante lorsque je remarquais _qui_ était en face de moi. Un gamin, d'environ 5 ans, habillé avec un costume de bovin. Oh la vache (c'est le cas de le dire!), achevez-moi. Lambo.

- OUIIIIN, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lambo-san, méchante ! beugla-t-il, affalé par terre, reniflant péniblement en se frottant ses cheveux crépus.

- Oh, désolée, petit ! bafouillais—je avec un brin de panique.

Mais zut ! Pourquoi moi, à la fin ? Je lui tendais la main pour l'aider à se relever, il m'ignora royalement. Sale gosse. Malgré ses airs mignons, Jez m'avait transmis quelque chose au fur et à mesure des années : les gamins, c'est bien, mais les gamins _bruyants_, c'est juste chiant. Je tolérais encore les enfants qui passaient leur temps à hurler, ceux qui pleuraient pour un rien ou qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien les gens _capricieux_. Oui, oui, même Xanxus. Quand il rentrait dans son mode « je suis le fils du Nono Vongola, vous me devez toute obéissance, bande de déchets », j'avais une pet-... bon, okay, énorme tendance à m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Je remarquais tout de même que l'œil poché de Lambo ne venait certainement pas d'une quelconque entrée en contact violente avec mon genou, vu la taille de son hématome déjà bien violet.

- Dis-moi, chuchotais-je en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur, qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

Il grommela un instant, la morve au nez, puis détourna ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes.

- C'est cet idiot de mec aux tonfas, grogna le Gardien de la Foudre. Je voulais juste voir la réserve de bonbons de Dame-Tsuna, parce que je suis sûr qu'il en a une à l'école et qu'il ne veut pas partager avec moi, mais l'idiot m'a frappé et il m'a balancé par la fenêtre.

… Lui, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et ne savait pas construire de phrases correctement. Mais enfin, à part ça, ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement d'Hibari Kyôya qu'il ait viré un gamin traînant dans son école de façon plutôt brutale. Quoique, si Lambo était encore en vie, ça voulait sans doute dire que le préfet avait été clément : ou, du moins, à sa façon. Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas quoi faire, que le temps passait mais que si je partais maintenant, je me sentirais très mal par la suite (surtout en pensant à ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée, avec son combat contre Levi). Une nouvelle fois, je soupirais puis tentais de faire un sourire rassurant à l'enfant effrayé.

- Tu veux qu'on aille acheter quelque chose ? proposais-je de mon ton le plus sympathique.

Aussitôt, il fut de nouveau en pleine forme et commença à me tirer par le pantalon, tout frétillant sur ses jambes, après s'être relevé d'un bond.

- T'es gentille, mademoiselle ! rigola le gamin. Viens, y'a un super magasin par là, ils vendent des bonbons. Tu m'en achèteras plein, hein ?

Ma compassion me perdra.

Lambo me traîna sur un bon kilomètre (comme quoi, dès qu'il s'agissait de sucreries, il ne se méfiait plus et gagnait une excellente mémoire) dans les ruelles piétonnes jusqu'à arriver à un grand kiosque. Il partit en ricanant dans les rayons, sans doute pour faire son choix, et je le suivais en souriant gentiment. J'avais beau dire tout ce que je voulais, j'adorais les enfants. Enfin, à part les capricieux _et _(je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant) les maladroits. Aussi.

En effet, à peine était-il rentré dans le magasin que Lambo, à moitié aveugle à cause de son œil, venait de foncer dans un étalage de livres. De très gros livres.

Je lâchais mon sac de course et me précipitais pour l'enlever du passage ou, au moins, le protéger tant bien que mal parce qu'avec ma vitesse de déplacement, ce n'était pas sûr que je réussisse. Effectivement, je ne pus qu'arriver pour le prendre dans mes bras, je sus aussitôt que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'écarter.

Puis, ironie de la situation, on tira d'un coup sec sur ma longue tresse (Jez ne savait _que_ faire des tresses, je lui avais donc demandé le matin-même de m'en faire une pour ne pas être gênée pendant la journée), me ramenant en arrière pour me faire tomber dans une étreinte certes plus frêle que celle de Xanxus mais qui me parut aussi bien plus chaleureuse. Le tas de bouquins s'écrasa donc sur le sol dans un fracas de fin du monde sauf que moi et Lambo étions sains et saufs. J'avais juste _très _mal aux cheveux mais c'est un détail.

Je me tournais alors vers mon sauveur, qui me remit sur mes jambes.

- Merci, m'écriais-je avant de m'arrêter net (encore une fois) quand je vis de qui il s'agissait.

O. M. G. Est-ce que j'allais _vraiment_ voir tous les personnages du manga en une seule journée ? Non, parce que là, ça devenait grave : on se trompait carrément d'arc dans la narration ! Même si ça ne me déplaisait pas franchement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout... L'individu en question détourna les yeux avec pudeur, le rouge aux joues, murmurant que ce n'était rien.

- Je suis désolé pour vos cheveux en fait, ajouta-t-il en les fixant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliquais-je sur le même ton, aussi euphorique que rêveuse. Merci encore de nous avoir aidé.

- Hé, mademoiselle, marmonna Lambo, on peut aller chercher des bonbons ?

- Oui, oui...

Je m'inclinais une nouvelle fois devant mon débiteur qui était encore plus gêné que moi et m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'on l'interpella.

- Hé, Enma, par ici ! Je passe à la caisse !

Le boss des Simon fit volte face, son visage reprenant une teinte plus normale que celle accordée à ses yeux et cheveux rouge sang, puis me salua une nouvelle fois d'une toute petite voix avant de rejoindre un de ses Gardiens (il me sembla que c'était Julie).

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-il de façon blasée.

- Ouiiii, babilla l'homme au chapeau. Le dernier numéro de _People by Japan_ avec toutes les derniers infos sur Johnny Depp ! On ne le trouve qu'à Namimori, dingue, non ?

- Tu sais, c'est assez étrange de rechercher comme ça tous les articles à propos de quelqu'un...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Enma, rétorqua son Gardien en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu n'as jamais eu d'idole.

Le lycéen se renfrogna pour afficher son habituelle moue triste qui, lorsque je la voyais dans le manga, me serrait toujours le cœur et me donnait envie de l'enlacer très fort, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et promettre de ne plus jamais le laisser seul. On est fangirl ou on ne l'est pas. Échangeant un dernier regard avec l'adolescent non sans avoir crié intérieurement de façon hystérique face à ses yeux magnifiques (vous avez déjà vu une _rose des vents_ dans des yeux, vous ?), je reprenais la main de Lambo après l'avoir posé par terre et reprit ma recherche de bonbons.

Le soir-même, j'allais rentrer en catastrophe, ne pas raconter ma journée de dingues à Jez car elle serait cachée avec Fran à cause d'une énième blague faite à Belphégor (qui décidément ne supportait pas qu'on lui rende la pareille puisqu'il était d'habitude celui réalisant toujours les tours de mauvais goûts), donner de la viande aux cuisiniers et partir m'endormir aussitôt, épuisée.

Dans la chambre adjacente, Xanxus resta à la fenêtre face à l'orage, une photo à moitié déchirée dans son poing crispé. Sur le cliché s'étalait le visage désormais bien connu de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Bouhou, l'ambiance s'installe xD j'ai une vraie trame dans la tête, pleine de conneries, de romance et, parfois, de sang. Attention, ça va faire mal !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et ce serait gentil d'en poster une pour m'encourager ^^ (moi, quémander ? nooon)  
**

**Review, donc ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello :D**

**Vous avez légitimement le droit de me lapider pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier ce chapitre. Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas connaître la suite, n'est-ce pas ? En relisant cette fic, j'ai roulé des yeux de dépit avant de m'y remettre. J'espère que vous me donnerez raison d'avoir continué.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Résumé des précédents chapitres : (parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que l'auteur n'a pas publié que ça en devient obligatoire de rappeler de quoi cette fic parle).

Une jeune fille fan de KHR est appelée à devenir une Nomade, gardien de la paix dans un monde en particulier (enfin, en théorie ; parce qu'on ne réussit pas souvent à la mettre en pratique...). La Varia décide donc de la garder à leur QG (lui donnant même un nom : Donna) jusqu'à devenir plus ou moins amis avec elle sur le long terme. Plus ou moins car Xanxus, sur une impulsion étrange, l'a quand même embrassé et a par la suite été plus ou moins distant à cause des batailles pour les Anneaux Vongola. La tutrice Nomade de Donna, Mina, s'est éclipsée entre temps, la laissant avec sa meilleure amie Jezebel (apparue soudainement pendant un de leurs exercices) et TYL!Fran (censé occuper Jez pour qu'elle arrête d'emmerder le monde, surtout Belphégor à cause de leurs égos surdimmensionnés mutuels).

Récemment, Donna a eu l'occasion de croiser la route de Lambo (qui l'a prise pour son larbin), Hibari Kypôya (qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte de sa présence) et Enma (qui lui a tiré les cheveux pour l'empêcher d'être blessée). Et avec ça, de nouveaux problèmes font encore surface...

* * *

Aaaah, il était loin le temps où je me la coulais douce en m'inquiétant seulement de mon ADSL, des prochains scans et de mes résultats scolaires...

Je regardais (presque) avec mélancolie le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte, les mains plongées dans l'évier. Oui, parce que si la vaisselle passe dans une machine, il faut faire les poêles à la main. Et Jez n'avait pas daigné m'aider puisqu'elle était en train de glander, ahum, faire le ménage. Avec Fran, comme d'habitude (en même temps, il avait pas trop le choix et, en plus, Bel divisait ses lancers de couteaux entre eux deux ce qui ne faisait plus que... 70 couteaux dans son chapeau par jour).

Fran qui, mine de rien, m'inquiétait un peu. Je n'arrivais jamais à rester seule avec lui pour lui demander des précisions sur le fait que je sois soi-disant fiancée avec Xanxus. Comment se faisait-il que la future moi n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de mettre les voiles, au moins pendant quelques temps ? Être sacrément attirée par ce type au point de me demander si je n'en tombais pas amoureuse, okay. Passer le reste de mes jours à supporter ses sautes d'humeurs, c'était à se demander si je n'étais pas devenu maso...

Je soupirais profondément.

- Mais quelle vie de merde.

Je posais finalement la dernière casserole, la laissant sécher à l'air libre, puis m'essuyais les mains avant de me diriger vers la porte. Alors que je sortais de la cuisine, je fus happée par l'étreinte sauvage de ma meilleure amie.

- Donnaaaaa ! hurla Jezebel.

- Ouiiiiiii ? répliquais-je sur le même ton.

- Sortons ! s'écria-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je remarquais qu'elle traînait Fran par le poignet, comme d'habitude, et que celui-ci avait encore des trous dans son chapeau. Sans doute réalisés au lancer de couteaux.

- Jez, est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, vous auriez encore fait une connerie qui a mit Bel sur les nerfs ? demandais-je le plus calmement possible.

- Non, tu crois ? Pas du tout, nous n'avons rien fait si ce n'est répondre à la petite plaisanterie de ce matin. Tu sais, au petit déj', le lait remplacé par du saké.

- C'était pour répondre au Nutella-crème aux marrons de la veille, non ?

- Qui était lui-même dû au beurre-curry.

Je me sentis un peu pâlir face aux mélanges alimentaires et me tendais lorsque les ricanements du prince déchu résonnèrent dans le bâtiment. Okay, là, on était mal.

- On court ? gémis-je avec résignation.

- On court.

- En fait, vous êtes des lapins, clama Fran. On vous court toutes les deux après, personne ne vous a attrapé puisque vous êtes en vie et vous n'avez rien dans la tête parce que vous réagissez encore à la carotte que représente l'annulation de votre dette.

Un futur membre de la Varia assomé plus tard, nous dévalâmes les escaliers de la demeure Vongola pour arriver dans l'entrée, bousculions Levi couvert de bandages, rentrions de plein fouet dans un cuisinier au bord du suicide (en même temps, Xanxus avait tendance à leur faire tous péter les plombs) et sautions dans le premier bus qui passait dans une rue voisine.

- Wow, sauvés !

- Pour un temps du moins...

Je m'affalais sur un siège, le souffle court, avant de balayer l'ensemble du transport d'un regard. Okay : pas de mafieu en vue, cette fois ! J'en avais assez eu la veille pour mon argent, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche aujourd'hui aussi ! Sans compter que cette fois, j'étais avec Jez... Jezebel qui _détestait_ d'office n'importe quel garçon m'approchant à moins de cinq mètres. Et tentait de lui "remettre les idées en place" en lui refaisant le portrait : je me souvenais d'une fois en particulier, avec un des rares mecs à m'avoir approché pendant mes années de lycée, qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle... Lors d'une fête, il avait trop bu m'avait à moitié tordu le bras lorsque j'avais voulu lui enlevé une bouteille des mains. Elle l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

...

En fait, j'avais toujours était entourée de malades mentaux, c'était peut-être ça le pire ! Même si entre une unité d'assassins d'élite et une ceinture noire deuxième dan en judo, il y avait une sacrée marge. En attendant, ladite ceinture noire babillait énergiquement à côté de moi, interpellant parfois Fran dans ses élucubrations sur Namimori (à chaque fois qu'il la renvoyait bouler, elle le frappait... c'est-à-dire toutes les trente secondes). Une fois arrivés dans ce qui nous sembla être le centre-ville, nous descendîmes afin de nous fondre dans la foule.

- Donna, regarde ça ! Un magasin de vêtements japonais, s'écria ma meilleure amie en me tirant par le bras. C'est kawaii !

- Jez, je ne crois pas que ce soit-

Une minute plus tard, j'étais à l'intérieur de la boutique, les bras chargés d'habits colorés. Fran, faisait la moue dans son coin, peu réjoui de devoir me supporter (d'après la petite brunette, il détestait les gens si gentils qu'ils en devenaient parfois naïfs... comme moi...) tandis que Jezebel occupait une cabine. Je me taisais pendant une demi-heure malgré mon aversion pour le shopping puis, les nerfs à fleur de peau, laissait tomber tout ce que j'avais porté aux pieds de l'illusionniste, lui fourrait trois billets de 100.000 yens dans les mains et sortait sans un regard en arrière.

En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais réagi ainsi mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir assister aux combats contre les jeunes Vongola, la solitude dans un environnement que je ne connaissais pas et les blessures des membres de la Varia qui s'accumulaient... J'étais vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs, le coeur serré face à Lussuria dans son lit d'hôpital qui me murmurait que tout allait bien mais que j'étais adorable de me préoccuper ainsi de lui, l'estomac à l'envers aussitôt que je songeais à Belphégor prêt à mourir tant il ne tenait à rien si ce n'était son titre... Le pire était sans doute les rares instants que je passais encore avec Squalo, lorsqu'il voulait bien me tresser les cheveux le soir avant que j'aille me coucher : je voyais encore et toujours la fin de son combat contre le Gardien de la Pluie... et, à chaque fois, je manquais d'éclater en sanglots à cause des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Sans compter l'attitude distante de Xanxus après qu'il ait rencontré Tsuna...

Je n'avais plus eu une marque d'affection, plus de hurlements de colère pour savoir où je me trouvais, rien. Sauf, peut-être, qu'il me réclamait encore chaque matin à son lever, insistant pour que je reste un peu avec lui pendant qu'il se préparait. Comme si le redoutable fils adoptif du Vongola Nono ne supportait pas d'être seul avec lui-même à ces moments de faiblesse (au moins, le soir, il buvait allègrement et s'endormait sans aucun problème)...

- Donna, par ici !

Je levais des yeux hagards vers ma meilleure amie, me trouvant brusquement tirée de mes noires pensées, pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Un karaoké. _Dites-moi que je rêve. _Fran soupira longuement, sortant de nulle part, avant de me traîner par le bras.

- Elle ne va quand même pas nous faire rentrer là-dedans ? couinais-je en jetant un coup d'œil alarmé à ma montre - il était plus que temps de rentrer.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris au cours des dernières semaines, c'est d'accepter ses conneries pas trop chiantes. Sinon, cette idiote a une mauvaise tendance à harceler son entourage, répliqua laconiquement l'illusionniste.

Dit comme ça... Je soupirais à mon tour, tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque paniqué, puis décidais soudainement de profiter de la situation pour le questionner un peu.

- Dis-moi, Fran. Pourquoi tu as dit que Xanxus et moi étions presque fiancés dix ans plus tard ? (je grimaçais) je n'ai pas réussi à payer ma dette dans les temps, c'est ça ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement pendant une seconde (sans doute à cause de la stupidité de ma seconde question) avant qu'il ne reprenne son habituel visage impassible.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

Je le forçais à s'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue, ignorant les cris répétés de ma meilleure amie ("grouillez-vous ou il n'y aura plus de salle libre !"). Il me fixa un instant sans rien dire ; et ce fut là que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'avais remarqué depuis quelques temps que tu semblais surpris de mes habitudes quotidiennes avec le reste de la Varia, fis-je d'une toute petite voix. C'est pour ça que je me pose des questions. Tu as paru surpris que j'aille réveiller Maître Xanxus, que je l'appelle comme ça, que Squalo m'autorise à aller au sous-sol avec lui, que Bel passe son temps à jouer avec mes cheveux... Comme si tu ne les avais jamais vu faire ça. Comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, en fait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus.

- ...

Je n'appréciais que très moyennement qu'il se foute de moi, mais tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à cracher le morceau même si j'en avais très envie (mais pourquoiiiii vivais-je entourée d'assassins d'élite, dites-le moi ?!).

- Je connais la future toi, un peu, expliqua enfin le jeune illusionniste. Sauf que je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, au risque de me faire exploser.

- ... exploser ?...

- En tous les cas, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre Jezebel-l'idiote sinon c'est elle qui va imploser avant de venir nous exploser.

Mes questions existentielles avant aujourd'hui se comptaient au nombre de trois : "suis-je bien fiancée avec Xanxus 10 ans plus tard ?", "ai-je été inscrite dans le Guinness Records pour lui avoir survécu autant de temps ?" et "quand est-ce que Mina va enfin revenir ?".

Mes questions existentielles, dorénavant, étaient d'une infinité affligeante : "finalement, je suis fiancée avec Xanxus ou pas ?", "qu'est-ce que Fran veut dire par "je te connais un peu" ?", "pourquoi il se ferait exploser s'il parle trop ?", "par qui ?", "qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé dix ans plus tard ?", etc, etc... A s'en taper la tête contre les murs, vous dis-je ! Ce que je fis en arrivant près de la salle tout juste réservée par Jez alors que le jeune assassin me lâchait le bras pour aller chercher de quoi boire (pour lui, et lui seul, bien évidemment) à l'accueil. J'entrais alors dans la salle, les yeux brillants face à un _vrai _karaoké japonais : une table basse où était posée l'épais catalogue des chansons disponibles, un canapé et trois sièges diposés tout autour ainsi que quatre micros et une télé. Je m'asseyais alors dans le petit canapé cosy central, laissant ma meilleure amie s'affaler sur un siège avec tout son (in)élégance habituelle pour allumer l'écran télé.

- Tu veux chanter quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant un micro.

- ... ah parce que c'est moi qui vais devoir chanter ?

- Pour compenser les croassements de Fran et mon perpétuel 6/20 en chant quand on était au collège, certainement.

Fran bouda franchement lorsqu'elle le força à s'asseoir (pas fou, il choisit de s'éloigner le plus possible de la terrible détentrice du 6/20 en s'asseyant à côté de moi) puis à prendre un micro avant de sélectionner au hasard une chanson. Vocaloid. _World is mine. _Argh. Dire que j'avais toujours pensé que leurs chansons étaient ininterprétables par des humains... encore plus quand il s'agissait de Jez aka la casseuse de tympans en chef. Si seulement on lui avait demandé de _jouer _quelque chose, ça aurait été acceptable puisqu'elle m'avait toujours largement battue sur ce terrain-là.

- Sekai de ichiban o-hime-sama ! commença-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil pour danser avec énergie. Souyu atsukai kokoro eeeeEEETEEEEEEEEEE !...

Ça y est : mes tympans avaient lâché. Et vu la tête de Fran, qui en recrachait malgré lui son jus de pomme par les narines, les siens aussi.

- ... Yone.

Je me levais à mon tour pour prendre les choses en main et chanter plus fort qu'elle, histoire de "compenser son 6/20". Je me retrouvais donc à danser n'importe comment dans la petite pièce, comme si j'avais été seule avec elle dans ma chambre face à mon ordi. Je pouvais chanter à m'en casser la voix que personne ne m'entendrait hurler ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais vivante et _libre _pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Fran nous fit même l'honneur de se taire, légèrement souriant de temps à autre (quand Jezebel allait s'asseoir pour souffler en fait, me laissant m'exalter seule face à la télévision). Je n'étais pas une virtuose de la chanson, (trèèèèèèès) loin de là ; je n'avais pas une voix cristalline souvent décrite pour être une excellente chanteuse ; et encore moins un talent naturel pour le chant. Mais ma voix était juste et j'y mettais du cœur. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que l'illusionniste ne me fit aucune remarque lorsque je vins m'asseoir, à bout de souffle, me donnant même un verre de cola bien mérité après tant d'efforts.

- Retourne vite chanter, s'il te plaît, ou je ne réponds plus de rien, grinça-t-il tout de même lorsque ma meilleure amie enchaîna sur _Love is war. _

_- _Jezebel n'est pas faite pour chanter, répliquais-je en haussant la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

- Hein ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et me rapprochais de lui pour répéter.

- Elle n'est pas faite pour chanter : elle est beaucoup plus douée à la flûte ou à la guitare.

- En même temps, elle n'aura pas de mal vu son niveau en chant.

Aviez-vous déjà remarqué que le mot "franchise" commençait par "Fran" ? Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi cassant, tout en étant absolument sincère et en ayant toujours _raison _(parce qu'il y a bien sûr des cons cassants sincères dans leurs insultes mais qui n'ont absolument pas raison). C'en était... déroutant. Surtout en sachant qu'il était censé ne pas pouvoir me supporter. J'en venais presque à être contente de m'être enfuie du QG lorsque _ça _commença. Des cris venant de l'extérieur (alors qu'on était dans une salle insonorisée, je le rappelle), des bruits de portes qu'on ouvrait à la volée et, finalement, la notre qui sortit de ses gonds.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VOUS ÊTES LA, DÉCHETS !

Squalo. On était morts.

Avec horreur, je vis qu'il n'était pas venu seul : derrière lui arrivèrent Bel et Mammon (sur la tête de celui-ci) ainsi que Xanxus. Fran, encore à une distance raisonnable d'une quinzaine de centimètres, s'écarta alors de moi comme s'il s'était brûlé avant que le boss ne soit rentré dans la pièce. Je lui jetais un regard intrigué qu'il ignora.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTUS ?! beugla le requin en prenant l'illusionniste par le col.

- Jez a décidé qu'on devait aller faire un tour en ville et elle nous a traîné ici après avoir dépense plein d'argent dans des vêtements qu'elle ne portera sans doute jamais vu les pulsions de meurtre de Bel-senpai.

Aouch. Plus délicat, tu meurs.

Je me sentis devenir pâle comme un linge - ma seconde couleur de peau depuis quelques mois - tandis que le prince dégainait une poignée de couteaux. Devinant le danger, ma meilleure amie utilisa sa seule arme potentielle : sa voix. Alors que la porte était tout juste refermée, elle lança _Kocchi muite baby _et chanta de toutes ses forces en espérant les assomer. Quand Jezebel s'armait d'un micro, Squalo était détrôné du titre de "mafieux le plus bruyant" (enfin, si on pouvait la considérer comme une mafieuse) ! en même temps, ils ne combattaient pas à armes égales...

Avec un léger sourire, je me joignais à elle pour le refrain pour soulager leurs oreilles. Fran força Belphégor - le plus touché - à s'asseoir sur un siège, montra sa place à Xanxus qui ne se fit pas prier pour la lui prendre (non sans m'avoir jeté un regard qui me fit frissonner), et laissa Squalo s'emparer d'un micro pour la chanson suivante. Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive en voyant le titre. Si seulement Lussuria avait été là... Le second de la Varia bondit sur la table alors que l'introduction à la guitare électrique et à la batterie retentissait.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Anshinkanante nakute ii, kanjyouteki mondai wa sutete...

Ouais. Funny Sunny Day. Ca devenait ironique à en pleurer. Mais après avoir autant chanté, m'être amusée sans le risque de me faire frapper/poignarder/écorcher vive/autre mort violente (barrez la mention inutile) pendant un après-midi et m'être vidée la tête, je n'avais plus envie de m'inquiéter. Juste d'aller de l'avant pour enfin découvrir ce futur si étrange auquel je semblais m'être confrontée en devenant Nomade.

* * *

**Bon. On rentre dans le vif du sujet, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Vous pouvez maintenant commencer à vous poser des questions, ainsi qu'à craindre mon intrigue. Mwahahaha. Cha va faire mal (surtout à certains personnages).  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine ! (du moins, j'espère)**


End file.
